Peace, Love and Time Travel
by HaloAngel
Summary: COMPLETE! The Named, especially Ethan, get a surprise after the final battle. Continuation of the Guardians of Time Trilogy, because I didn't like the way The Key just ENDED. Please check it out and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! This is my first ever fanfic! Yes, after reading for almost two years,I finally decided to get an account and give it a try. Notice, I said try.

A/N: I don't own the GOT trilogy. WishI did, but that honor belongs to Marianne Curley. I just read them and cry.

"All youneed is love. But a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt."

-Charles M Schultz

**Ethan**

Marduke is dead. The anger I should be feeling right now, that everything in my head tells me to feel, is evaporated. In its place is a deep feeling of despair. I stare at his disfigured body for what feels like an eternity without really seeing it. Instead, I'm seeing Rochelle.

Rochelle. It hurts just to think of her. Those last few moments, I was so happy. She loved me. And because of that love, she's gone. I'm still holding that golden arrow, and with a cry I raise my hand and fling it as far as I can into the trees.

"Ethan, that wasn't wise." Matt says, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrug him off, and continue remembering.

Rochelle the very first moment I saw her, looking so beautiful walking down the hallway. I had thought she was soft and weak then; how very wrong I was.

Rochelle having the strength to break away from Marduke, to join the ranks of people who hated her, myself included.

Rochelle as a slave in Rome, risking her life to prove herself to Isabel and me.

Rochelle, hiding behind a cynical persona, always tough, always confident. And then, when she thinks no one is looking, showing her vulnerability and fear.

And finally, that last image of Rochelle and I, standing on the cliff's edge, finally coming clean. That last look of terror on her face as she flung herself in front of the arrow intended for me.

"Ethan…"Arkarian finally speaks, very close, but not touching. "What Rochelle did shows how very deeply she loved you. She sacrificed herself without hesitation for you. It hurts, I know, but-"

"You can't know." I say. "You can't know how much this hurts. She was so alive…we were finally happy…and then it was gone. It _is_ gone." It hurts so much it's crushing me. I can feel my heart breaking, shattering into a million little pieces. I just wish I'd had more time. More time to explain myself, more time to share being happy with her.

"No, Ethan. Her love is always here. You're proof of it. She'll never really be gone until you forget."

I won't ever forget. I already know it. She's burned into my soul. Matt comes up, arrow in hand, and stares at the body of the enemy with us. "What should we do with it?"

_It_. No longer a person, a thing with feelings, reduced to a monster, driven only by revenge. Marduke is no longer. I would be glad, but the price is almost too great. Suddenly, I'm tired. Tired of hating, tired of devastation.

There's a great commotion in the brush as if something big is hurdling through the brush. All of our heads whip up. Is it a stray demon, or worse? I'm not sure if fighting would help, or if I would even fight at all.

It's Isabel, but she's breathing hard and has twigs and leaves in her hair, which is undone. Arkarian is there to catch her immediately. "Isabel…what's wrong? Is it a demon?"

"No…" she pants, and her eyes go right to me. They're strong with emotion, although I can't tell if it's good or bad. "It's…it's…Rochelle."

Even in a million pieces, my heart can still feel the pang of hearing _her_ name. "She's gone," I say hoarsely. Saying it doesn't make it any more real to me. "Dead."

"Ethan…" Her dark eyes are huge. "She's…she's…not-"

I don't hear anymore as I leap up and race through the forest. Branches tear at my clothes, whipping me in the face, and I can hear Matt and Arkarian shouting after me. But I don't listen to their cries to come back, because I have to know.

Everything rational in my brain is telling me that it can't be so, because I saw her. The arrow in her chest, the chest that was not moving, with no beatings of her heart. And as much as I warn them not to, the bits of my heart are shuddering back to life in my chest.

It doesn't take me long to reach the clearing, and when I do, the sight of Rochelle's still body brings me to a dead halt.

Weeeeellllll...what did you think? It'll get funnier and longer, I promise,I just had to get that first depressing chapter out of the way. Please review! You know you want to...but no flames, please sniffs dramatically I don't think my heart could take it! Constructive criticism is of course always welcome!

Halo 3


	2. Rochelle

**Thank you to reviewers! Dark Angel's Blue Fire, Elledreamer, and DancerGirl51...this one's for you…check out their stories! This chapter's from Rochelle's POV, but I'll probably go back to Ethan soon or maybe flip flop between other characters. Any favorites? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the GOT trilogy as I'm not Marianne Curley. There, I've FINALLY admitted it! Whew. The reest of my support group will be _so_ proud. **

"Tragedy is when I cut my finger. Comedy is when you walk into an open sewer and die."

**Rochelle**

WHERE, I want to know, do movie people get the tunnel and light thing from? Probably to make the whole process seem more mystical or something, because I definitely didn't get any of that. No, for me it was just "close your eyes and open them again to find two dead immortals staring at you."

Seriously.

Lorien and Lathenia, who, by the way: I saw die, just blink at me as I sit up and look at my new surroundings. It's a paradise world, for most, with bright flowering meadow, waving grasses, and a warm sun.

God, I expect Bambi to be coming along any second now.

"Um, hello….where am I exactly?" I ask Lorien as I sit up. Finding Lathenia here with him is just a LITTLE weird. You know, considering the fact that they killed each other and all. I'm just ignoring her, even though she's smiling at me.

This creeps me out even more.

"Rochelle?" a little girl's voice asks. She looks about 11, with dark hair and big dark eyes. She looks so much like someone…

"You're Ethan's sister!" I gasp. "Sera!"

"Yes," she admits, looking pleased that she's so well know, "how is my little brother?"

"Alive," I say, and that's all that matters.

"Thanks to you" she says, hugging me. It's strange, especially since I don't like to be touched. Except by Ethan of course, but he's not here.

Again, because of me.

Vicious cycle.

"Rochelle Thallimar!" Lorien booms without answering my question about my current whereabouts. Which, really, is typical of any immortal.

"Yeah, that's me…" I say after looking around to check that I am indeed the only Rochelle Thallimar around, because at this point, nothing would really surprise me.

"You are now in a middle realm of sorts, since my sister destroyed the last one-" Lorien shoots a Look at his immortal sibling.

"I already said I was sorry!" Lathenia rolls her eyes. "It really was all Marduke's fault."

"Ah, yes…Marduke…" Lorien's purple eyes, which I can now look fully into, grow more somber. "Rochelle, the manner in which you gave your life was selfless and very, very brave."

It was all for Ethan, I want to say, but thinking of Ethan hurts right now. Sera takes my hand, as if knowing my thoughts.

"They have been watching you, Rochelle Thallimar. Your strength, endurance, morals, bravery, and yes…love."

"Aw, stop, I'm blushing." I say, but the mood doesn't seem to lighten.

"As a result," Lorien continues, again ignoring me (what IS it with immortals? Maybe they just can't hear.) "The Powers that Be have granted me the power to raise one mortal from the dead. In my death, the power of the curse I bestowed upon you can be made more powerful. You, Rochelle Thallimar, have a choice now."

A choice? Like in the movies? Only this isn't a movie, this is real. What's the choice, though? It could be whether I wanted my halo to be silver or gold.

I know, I know, but getting my hopes up is the last thing I want to do right now.

"You can either move on, to your 'just rewards' as they say…" he sighs, as if very tired. "Or you can go back to earth and live out the rest of your life."

Actually, the choice is not the no-brainer you might think. There's no pain up here, and the perpetually sunny days seem to be a huge perk.

But then Lathenia waves her hand, and I can see before me what is happening on earth. Ethan is standing, staring at a stone Marduke, with the golden arrow in his hand. His sobs are racking his shoulders, and Arkarian and Matt are standing with him, tears in Matt's eyes, deep sadness on Arkarian's face.

"Ethan loves you, Rochelle." Sera says, and I can see in her eyes that she truly believes this is so. "He's more…alive when he's with you. I can feel it."

I love him too. I always have, and somehow Sera knows this too. "I think it was obvious to everyone, my dear, except you two." Lorien speaks.

Hell. I forgot that immortals have Truthseeing powers too. All that stuff before was just a joke, sir. I love immortals!

I see Ethan's suffering. Here I am, with a chance to go back and be with him. Why am I hesitating? Of course I have to go back. Without him, I couldn't have fun up here. Even with thepeace and sun.

"I see you've made your decision." Lorien smiles, like he knew I would pick Ethan over this paradise. "I can make it so."

"Wait," I hate to say it. "Sera…why not her?"

"No, Rochelle." She's already shaking her head. "I love my brother, but you belong with him. Besides," and I can see her mischievous grin again. "If I went back now, _I'd_ be _his_ little sister. I don't think my ego could take it."

She hugs me around the middle. I admire her simple innocence and love. "I'm just glad to meet Ethan's soul mate."

_Ethan's soul mate._

I've never thought of myself that way before. I can feel that he is mine, but I never thought about it being returned. I decide that I like the title. "And you, Sera, are still a part of his life." I say. "We'll see you again."

Hopefully not for 60 or 70 years, though.

"Rochelle…" Lathenia is talking to me.

"Yes?" I say carefully. We don't exactly have the greatest history.

"Tell the others…tell them that I'm sorry. Especially my nephew."

Nephew?

Oh. Arkarian.

"Uh, sure." I say, still hesitant to trust her, but then this whole thing has been kind of strange, so my senses are notexactly reliableright now.

"Rochelle." Lorien says my name and I turn. He pokes me in the chest.

Seriously. I'm sorry I called you deaf! Shouldn't immortals be a little more mature? But, hell…that hurt. My chest is throbbing…I blink and find that I'm no longer looking at sunny skies. It's dawn, actually. Or sunset. I don't really care. My chest still hurts, and my senses are going into overdrive. I can _feel_.

I lay there for a minute, just getting the feel of Earth back. The pain in my chest is lessening a little, and I can breathe. I try to sit up, and see someone with a dark head of hair kneeling down on the ground, head in his hands.

"Ethan…" The name slips from my lips before I can think, and his head shoots up. His eyes grow huge, and I can see the sadness mixed with disbelief. Carefully, I get up. It's like walking on a rolling ship for a second after the weightlessness of In-Between, but I adjust quickly. He gets up slowly too, and I know that he still thinks it's a dream.

I can see Neriah and Dillon looking shocked as well off to the side, but I'll worry about them later. Right now Ethan is all that matters. "I'm real, Ethan. I'm here."

Right. I bet a hallucination would say exactly the same thing. So, to prove it, I walk up to him and extend a sizzling hand, laying it against his cheek. It doesn't go through, which is relieving because I sort of doubted being alive too.

As soon as my hand makes contact with his skin, Ethan grabs it and pulls me close, covering my mouth with his. We kiss for what may be a few seconds, minutes, or possibly several days.

I'm _very_ glad I made the decision to come back.

"I love you." Ethan says as we break apart. Isabel, Arkarian and Matt have crashed back and stand with the rest, watching us and smiling. Questions can come later. His blue eyes are filled with so many emotions that I admire his sanity, but love is there most of all, filling my soul.

When did I turn into such a melancholy sap?

"I love you, too" I finally say, kissing him again. Right now, I'm probably the happiest girl alive.

And I AM alive.

**She's back! I love tragically beautiful endings (Titanic, Romeo and Juliet, Tristan and Isolde…etc), but felt that maybe a more optimistic take on the rest of the trilogy was in order. But what happens now that she's back? Is Lathenia really turned good? What's in store for The Named next? I have a few ideas of my own, but any other opinions would be fantastic!**

**-Halo**


	3. Isabel

**a/n: don't own GOT. I'm not Marianne Curley**

**"If you can't convince them, confuse them."**

**-Harry S. Truman**

**Isabel **

"Matt, you're going to school." Jimmy crosses his arms and tries to look very commanding. It's hard for him because he's such a laid-back guy normally, though.

My brother raises his eyebrows. "Why?"

I can see his point. He's an immortal. High school can't really be the biggest thrill.

"Nobody wants their leader to be stupid!" Jimmy isn't giving up on this one though.

"Too late," I point out sweetly, putting my dishes in the sink. Matt glares at me, but I see Jimmy hide a smile.

"Besides," I continue, going for the kill now. "Neriah will be there."

And that's all it takes. Four little words and I can see that Matt's convinced.

Jimmy raises his eyebrows and nods his gratitude. I just shrug and wink. My brother is so whipped.

I actually get to history early today, to see who the new teacher is. Mr. Carter is dead (Lesson learned: Ethan is always right).

Dillon arrives with a new girl on his arm. She's in my year, but looks and acts like a twenty-five year old. I roll my eyes at him, but he just shrugs and sends me a sheepish grin.

Idiot.

Matt and Neriah slip in next. Neriah is giggling at something he's said, and Matt's grinning down at her like a love-struck idiot.

Which, let's face it, he is. A whipped one.

I don't bother to block this last part of my thoughts, causing my Truthseer brother to roll his eyes. But he can't be mad, because he's around Neriah, who's laughing and blushing.

Rochelle comes in, laughing, because she has obviously has heard my thoughts too. It's still a shock to see her alive. She was _dead_. I saw it, in my vision, and it happened. Still, Arkarian said that we never knew what happens when immortals died, and now we know. They get one free raising-from-the-dead.

Ethan walks in, and I swear his whole face lights up when he sees Rochelle. I look around to see if any of my classmates has picked up on this new development. Apparently Chloe Campbell has, since she scowls and sends a death glare towards Rochelle, probably some pretty evil thoughts too. I stifle a grin as Neriah flinches away from the girl. Matt is just laughing openly at Chloe's ire.

Rochelle is too busy smiling at Ethan, who produces a rose from his sleeve. Everyone else thinks it's just slip-of-the-hand, but I know better. Ethan's used his powers of illusion to create the blood-red, full blooming rose. And Rochelle blushes! Rochelle Thallimar blushes like a little girl.

Matt rolls his eyes at Ethan's blatant defiance of the rules. The bell rings, and I pull Ethan down into his seat, between me and Rochelle. "That was quite a display," I tease with a grin. "What, are you two like a thing now?"

"Yes," he grins, and I can't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "I love her."

All of this mush is definitely making me feel the absence of Arkarian, who's not in high school. He graduated about 600 years ago.

"Alright, class," Mr. Trevale walks in, leading a mousy-looking woman. "Settle down! This is Ms. Margolis. She'll be teaching for awhile due to Mr. Carter's disappearance."

Disappearance? Oh, right. They didn't see him fall into the demon pit.

"Ethan finally drove him off, eh?" someone mutters from the back of the room, drawing snickers. Ethan barely even manages a cocky grin. He doesn't like to be reminded of the man who was the traitorous brother of the monster that killed Ethan's sister slash Rochelle's old master slash Lathenia's lover slash threatened me slash stabbed his father slash tried to kill Ethan, and accidentally got Rochelle slash my wrists if I ever hear this story again.

"Mr. Carter will turn up eventually. Meanwhile, I expect you all to be on your best behavior for Ms. Margolis here. I will be checking in."

What a lie. Carter's replacement looks scared to death, but manages to bid Mr. Trevale goodbye. Dillon, it's obvious, didn't take Mr. Trevale's threat to behave seriously. As soon as the vice-principal is out the door, he starts wiggling in his desk. I kick him as a warning, taking pity for the new teacher. We all know that Carter's never coming back, so she'll be around for a very long time.

Finally the bell rings and I head towards the door. "Isabel, where are you going?" Matt calls. "You have biology next, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm not going." I reply calmly. I'm going to see Arkarian. Matt can tell from my face and doesn't like it one bit.

"Listen, Isabel, I'm coming with you-"

"Matt!" Neriah comes up with a secret wink at me. She whispers something in his ear. He smiles and nods, heading off towards the science labs, towing his girlfriend.

"I owe you!" I whisper to Neriah.

"No, you don't," she replies. "Distracting Matt is fun."

I pretend to gag, but it's cute. And now, I have my own soul mate to see. Using my new wings (Matt granted them to Rochelle and me after the battle, 5 days ago-they aren't nearly as hard as Ethan made them look).

I land upright and successfully right outside his chambers. No one can use their wings to go _in_ them. Surprisingly, the secret door is open, and I walk in. It's dark and somewhat scary. My ability to see in darkness doesn't take away from the room's eerie emptiness.

"Arkarian?" I call in a whisper and with my mind. "Arkarian? Where are y-AHHHH!" Hands clamp down on my shoulders as I scream and whirl, driving an elbow into my attacker's side.

"Ouch! Isabel?" The lights come back on and I can see an eighteen-year-old boy with bright blue hair and mysterious purple eyes on the ground behind me. He's laughing though, and I know that I haven't actually hurt him.

Humph. Too bad.

"Isabel…"he is still laughing. "Don't be mad."

I'm not really. How can I be? Those violet eyes capture mine and don't look away. They can see into my soul, and I don't ever want to be without them. Or the rest of the body, either for that matter.

"Come here," he says, pulling me closer and kissing me.

Oh no. _Definitely_ not angry.

We kiss for a long time, since no one's here to interrupt us (coughMattcough).

"Arkarian…" I hate to interrupt, but I have to ask. "What are we going to do now that Lathenia's gone?"

"Well," he says after a minute. "I was thinking of leaving-"

Immediately my heart stops and falls to my knees. I can feel my eyes widen as I grab his arms. "Arkarian! You can't go! What about me? What'll _I_ do? What…" And that's then the twinkle in his eyes lets me know that he's joking.

"You were making fun of me!" I accuse and punch his arm. He's prepared this time though, and catches the fist, using it to pull me to him and kiss me again.

"Of you? Never. The welled-up eyes were very reassuring though."

"They weren't-" I start to protest, but realize that he's no longer listening. Instead, his attention has fixed on something behind me. "What?"

I turn and see the Atlantean sphere slowing its spin. "How…?"

But it's obvious that he has no idea either. After all, Lathenia is dead. Killed by her brother. And, according to Rochelle, sorry about everything. She can't control the rifts anymore. As we watch, it finally comes to a stop.

Oh, hell.

"Looks like it's not quite over," Arkarian comments, relatively calmly I think. Except that Arkarian is always calm. I look again to where the sphere has stopped.

Who's controlling these rifts?

**hey guys thanks for bearing with me. Life gets tough sometimes. as always, PLEASE REVIEW! you have no idea how much it warms my heart to see that my email inbox has a new message from one of you. I'm off to spend the night in a movie theater with my whole school...silly teachers to think they can control us next chapter'll be up soon (don't make me make a review requirement! i hate those!) thanks to:**

**Agate16**

**Dancergirl51**

**eleven-jewel 18-you made me laugh so hard!**

**Elledreamer**

**-HaLo**


	4. Arkarian

**I'm back! So sorry for the slow update, but my computer crashed andI had to rewrite this. It didn't exactly come out the wayI wanted it to, but this chapter had to be written. Oh well...the next chapter is more fun! Please read and review anyway!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. The end.**

**"They keep saying that the right person will come along. I think mine got hit by a truck."**

* * *

**Arkarian**

Matt and Neriah arrive first, as the resident immortals. Matt doesn't do anything more than an eye roll when he sees Isabel with me.

Shaun and Jimmy arrive next, followed a second later by Dillon. "What's the deal Arkarian? That chick and I were-"

Matt clears his throat and uses a little of his power to make the air in the room thicker.

"-but if you wanted to see us, it's totally cool." Dillon finishes.

Ethan and Rochelle arrive finally. "Sorry, Arkarian, Ms. Simmons wanted to-"

"No, it's okay. We know that making out in the bio labs is hard to interrupt-"

Rochelle whacks Dillon across the back of the head. "Pervert. Ms. Simmons had to talk about an assignment."

"Sure, sure-OUCH!"

Dillon needs to learn how to be quiet.

"Ow…" Dillon rubs the back of his head. "Ethan, can't you control your girl?"

"Why?" Ethan smirks, taking a seat. "I happen to love her just the way she is."

From the look on Rochelle's face, it's clear that he's earned major points for that one. Isabel throws me a look that clearly says _"Aww…that's cute. Why don't you say things like that?"_

I can't help but sigh. All guys, girls don't understand, _try_ to be cute, but how can anyone measure up against that?

Plus, Ethan's not just saying that. I've known him since he was up to my knee, and now he's 6'1 and love is written clearly across his face. Seeing him so happy is wonderful, especially after seeing his devastation over losing Sera, worrying about his mom, and almost losing Rochelle that way.

"The sphere has stopped." Matt announces, bringing all conversation to a halt. Everyone's head whips around to look at it, and observe where it's stopped.

"599 AD?" Ethan looks back at me. "But that's…"

"King Arthur?" Isabel whispers to no one in particular.

"The start of the reign of Arthuis Pendragon," Matt confirms, "known to much of the world as King Arthur. It is at the beginning of his reign, just as the Romans leave Britain. Arthur influenced much of our modern music, dress, and culture. Not to mention formed the greatest order of knights ever known."

"Are you dating him or me?" Neriah jokes, earning an appreciative chuckle. Matt smiles at her, and I wonder how Neriah could ever doubt his love for her.

"If the Order's plan to assassinate him is allowed to succeed, Britain will fall into chaos and the Dark Ages centuries earlier than planned."

"I thought King Arthur was fake-a mythical figure." Dillon speaks up.

"Obviously not." Isabel smiles, excitement building in her face. "Who's going?"

"Well…" Matt begins, and looks at me. Isabel probably won't be happy with this. "I'm going, Ethan, Dillon, and Rochelle. However," he continues quickly as a storm cloud gathers on his sister's face. "There's another mission that must be completed. The most important one."

"Isabel," I take her hands in mine. "You, Neriah and I are going down to the Underworld to see if we can figure out who's behind all of this. We need you because of your vision."

"Alright…" she hugs me, burying her face in my chest. She can't fool me. I know that the more dangerous mission appeals to her.

"How is this going to work if the Citadel is gone?" Rochelle speaks up.

"Arkarian's discovered that by using one of his rooms, with an immortal present, we can send people back. And we have two." Matt motions to Neriah and himself. I can see the looks on people's faces as they contemplate this. My plan might not work-it's never been tried before, and the risks are great. We could potentially be thrust into the wrong time period, or killed. Maybe not even able to come back. Yet I know that none of these risks will make any difference to the Named. They're determined, and the risk makes it fun for them.

"You're sending me back with all the boys?" Rochelle makes a face. "Now _I'm_ going to have to do all the work."

"Hey!" Dillon pretends to look injured. "We're not that bad! Men can definitely-"

"Do you really want to continue that, Dillon?" Isabel asks dangerously. I can't help a small smile.

"Please do," Neriah adds with a smile on her face. Even I wouldn't cross either of them. Ethan hasn't joined in this banter, instead looking at Rochelle with a look I can't interpret.

"Matt," Ethan says somberly, and I sense that whatever comes next won't be good. "I don't think Rochelle should go."

I wince, seeing Rochelle's face. "What?" she demands, standing up. The chair falls to the floor.

"He's a goner." Dillon mutters, and for once, I agree with him.

"I don't want you to go on the mission tonight. It's too dangerous." He replies calmly. I see the resolve in his face, as well as the fierce determination in hers.

"Ethan Roberts, who are you to try to keep me behind? You guys need me! What if Arthur's being poisoned? An extra set of hands always comes in handy, especially mine!" She holds up her hands, and the sparks fly out at her sudden anger. A few brush Ethan's face, but he doesn't flinch.

"I just think it'd be-"

"Matt, I'm going. I'll be here tonight. With or without your permission, Ethan."

And with that, she storms out. _I better go talk to her_ Isabel send a thought my way. _Love you, see you tonight_. She rolls her eyes at Ethan, who just glares back. Neriah exits too, which leaves just the men.

"Ethan, have I taught you nothing about women?" Shaun claps his son on the shoulder. "Don't _ever_ try to tell them what to do."

"Where did I go wrong?" I try to joke, taking the seat next to him. "Did I teach an idiot?"

Matt sniggers, obviously running all of Ethan's past discretions through his head.

"I know it's stupid." Ethan sighs, running a hand through his hair, a habit he has when agitated. "But…she almost died last time, Arkarian. I can't lose her again. Not like that."

"Ethan, I know it's hard to think of her being in danger." Jimmy says slowly. "But Rochelle's been in danger most of her life. She's no baby; she's almost as strong as you. _Anyone_ can die out there, at any time. You can't live life afraid to die, because then you really haven't lived at all. Just love her while you can, and let death come when it may."

Shaun nods with raised eyebrows at Jimmy's sudden wisdom. "You can't prevent her from doing what she was born for, son."

I can understand Ethan's dilemma, I go through it every day with Isabel. If she was lost, my life wouldn't be worth living, but if I ever tried to keep her from doing what she loved, she'd make sure that my life REALLY wasn't worth living.

"Come to Arkarian's chambers around midnight," Matt says, standing up, "all of you. From there…we've got to take whatever comes."

"And I've got to go apologize to my girlfriend." Ethan sighs, standing and ruffling his hair again. He looks worried. Rochelle will forgive him though; she loves him too much not to.

"If she still IS your girlfriend." Dillon's not helping. Ethan punches his arm distractedly and departs.

"Arkarian…" Matt looks uncertainly to me for the first time tonight. "Will this work?"

"It's got to, Matt."

That's all the answer I can give.

* * *

**Alright, people. I personally didn't like that chapter, but that's okay. To the Ethan fans (especially Elven Jewel) I know he was a jerk and I'm sorry. He'll redeem himself hopefully. the next chapter will probably be from Rochelle's view, since Arkarian is cool, yet boring for me. Suggestions and comments are always appreciated!**

**-HaLo**


	5. Going back to Camelot

**Sorry again about the long wait-school sucks. But I'm back, with a new chapter and again with Rochelle. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own GOT. **

**"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and it maybe necessary from time to time to give a stupid or misinformed beholder a black eye."**

**Rochelle**

I start walking to Arkarian's chambers at 11:30, because I'm so restless that I can't sit still. I'm also hoping that maybe I can talk to Ethan before we leave.

Maybe walking through the forest wasn't such a great idea. I don't have Isabel's gift of seeing in darkness, and the trees are definitely really dark.

I walk faster, trying to ignore the rustling on my left. I can't pick up any thoughts, but maybe the monster has them blocked. The rustling gets louder. Oh geez. _Why_ did I walk? Why didn't I ask Isabel to come with me?

And now I'm going to die without making up (or making out) with Ethan.

The rustling comes to a pinnacle and from the bush springs…

A chipmunk. Not even joking.

The last reported case of a chipmunk attack was…

Well. Never.

"Scram you stupid rodent!" I hiss. Good thing nobody was around to witness that one.

"The poor chipmunk didn't do anything wrong," a voice comments from behind me.

I scream and whirl around, ready to fight or run depending on how big the monster is.

Oh, damn. It's Ethan. And he's standing there with his hands in his pockets, a smile on his face. Thoroughly embarrassed now, I turn and take two steps away, towards Arkarian's chambers.

"Rochelle." All of a sudden he's there, catching my arm and looking a whole lot more serious.

_Don't look into his eyes_, I think.

Too late. They're even bluer than normal with intensity.

"Look, Rochelle…" he sighs.

Uh-oh.

"I know. I know that I made a mistake earlier, with you and the mission. Of course you need to go. Of course you _should_ go. It's just…"

"Its okay, Ethan-"

"No, it's not okay. _I'm_ not okay. Seeing you lying there, with that arrow in your heart…that was the scariest moment of my life. It was like half of me was laying there."

I actually think he has tears in his eyes, but he's not looking at me and trying to hide them, so I let him be. It's cute. His hands are still in his pockets, posture imploring me to understand.

"But then you came back to me. And I promised myself that if I could always tell you how much I love you, how much I _need_ you…well then, nothing else matters."

I could tell him that I could never actually be angry at him for more than five minutes. But I decide to skip the preliminaries and just kiss him.

"I'm not going anywhere, ever again." I say after we break apart. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says, and then kisses me again. Which, I am not really opposed to.

"So why didn't you just use your wings?" he wants to know after we start walking again.

Oh, hell.

I _always_ forget about those things.

He can't see the blush of my cheeks, but he can obviously feel me stopping in surprise and sense my mortification through the dark.

"Well, if I had used them, we couldn't do this." I say, and kiss him. He seems to agree and not much more is said until…

"You were really terrified by a chipmunk?"

* * *

The boys and I are ushered into a room of Arkarian's that I've never seen before. Well, I've only actually ever seen one. But whatever.

The room has a bunch of medieval type clothing. The only feminine outfit I can see is a pale green dress, softer than I expect. When I go to the changing room to put it on, I can see it has a swishy skirt and slit sleeves, with a neckline a little lower than I'm used too. It's still obviously a working dress though, made by a peasant for a peasant.

"Ethan's gonna flip." Isabel informs me, braiding my hair and pinning it up. She gets to wear what she wants to the Underworld.

_Lucky_, I think. This cotton is itchy.

"Are you all decent?" I knock on the main door.

"Clothes wise!" Dillon calls back. I roll my eyes and go in. They are all wearing similar outfits-jerkins, leggings, and riding boots. Ethan and Dillon's are of similar cotton to my dress though, and Matt's is of softer velvet.

Ethan simply stares at me with his mouth open. "You look…wow."

"What my son is trying to say, Rochelle, is that you look very lovely." Shaun walks by and lightly taps his son's jaw up.

Ethan looks as handsome as ever, but to say so would be corny, so I let him know with a smile. "Did you do that on purpose?" I ask Matt, nodding at his obviously wealthy tunic.

"Of _course_ not." He rolls his eyes in a why-would-you-even-think-that way and throws the golden dust at me. After an involuntary sneeze, I feel the knowledge settle in. I am Amalie Markham, a personal maidservant and herb specialist. Dillon is Colin Markham, my twin brother, who also serves as a stable hand with Ethan, who is Macon O'Hara.

We all serve Matt, as Sir William Scottsdale, a British knight who is much revered in Rome. "Alright, the immortal definitely planned this." Dillon rolls his eyes. "Roh and I? Related? In her dreams!"

"_My_ dreams? Dillon, you idiot-"

"Well, they fight like brother and sister at least." Arkarian comments.

"And the similar green eyes will help." Matt and Arkarian are talking like I'm not even standing there. Ethan comes up behind me and hugs me around the waist, whispering in my ear: "I think that you're much prettier than Dillon."

"Yes, well, you'd better." I smile, squeezing his hands.

"_Please_ no PDA in King Arthur's court," Dillon groans. "If I got sick, it would ruin the whole mission."

"No, we'd leave you there." Ethan and I say at the same time, drawing laughter.

"We have to get going," Matt interrupts, sounding like a weary adult. "Just stand still and close your eyes."

I do so, holding Ethan's hand, and feel a sharp tingling in my body. It's the strangest feeling. Not hurting, exactly, but also not entirely comfortable.

Then I become aware of people yelling and talking, animals making noises, and a very handsome man-who was not Ethan-peering down at me. "Can I help you, lady?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! you have no idea how much it makes me happy and inspires me! Thank you to: **

**grim018, Jessica, elven-jewel-18 (and fluffy), Agate16, FutureFamousMovieDirector, dancergirl51, Elledreamer, and booknerd! keep it up!**

**-HaLo**


	6. Fun in the Underworld

**alright...i have no excuse. well, kind of, it's at the bottom. I'M SORRY! here's the next chapter!**

**a/n: I own nothing**

"It's too bad that stupidity isn't painful." 

**Neriah**

Lord Penbarin is going to help us get to the Underworld, since I'm not the most experienced immortal and mistakes can't happen with this shift. I'm nervous…the last time I went to the Underworld, it was with my father, and I ended up hovering in an inescapable cage hundreds of feet from the ground.

Of course, Matt rescued me, so I guess it wasn't ALL bad.

Still, it'll be a challenge, especially since we have no real idea of who's out there, controlling these rifts. Or _what_ is out there, knowing Lathenia.

I've never seen calm, collected Arkarian so nervous. He's pacing around and around. I look at the floor, expecting to see a path worn into the floor (there isn't one). Finally Isabel smiles gently and gets up, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Arkarian, stop worrying."

"Ha." He says wryly, but stops and wraps his arms around her waist anyways, burying his face in her hair. I smile and remember Matt holding me just like that a few minutes ago…

"_Matt…is everything all set?"_

"_With the mission, yes" he scowls. It's such a cute scowl. "With me, no."_

"_What's wrong?" I step forward and hug him. He's got more on his shoulders than any of us. Good thing they're gorgeous. I think I already know what's wrong here, though._

"_Is it me? Going to the Underworld?" _

_He sighs and buries his face in my hair which means yes. "I don't want you in any danger…maybe I should go and you should just-"_

"_Matt." I say softly. "That's not going to work, and you know that. We're **both** needed here. And I'll be fine."_

"_Be careful. _Very_ careful," he whispers in my ear. This gives me the shivers, as it does every time. _

"_Of course." I smile and kiss his nose. "And you'll be careful not to fall in love with Guinevere?" _

"_She's already got two guys after her…she's too…" he searches for the right words, knowing that he probably just dug himself a hole. Anything he says could possibly get him into trouble. "Not you."_

_Well, except that. That was perfect. _

"_And you know that by 'careful' I mean **really** careful. Like, extremely. Sacrifice Arkarian or Isabel if you have to." He calls as I walk away. "AND BY EXTREMELY I MEAN DRASTICALLY CAUTIOUS!"_

"Neriah, we're sorry we took so long, let's go!" Isabel's snapping her fingers in front of me. I focus on what Lord Penbarin is handing us: cloaks, designed to keep us warm and hidden.

"You are just reconnaissance-spies. _Do not_ take action, just find out all you can and report back here."

Then he seems to realize that he's talking to a fellow immortal, _Arkarian_ for gosh sake's, and Isabel. We're not stupid. "Right, well…everyone ready?" he clears his throat and motions us together and to close our eyes.

"When you're ready to come back, Neriah can bring you."

I can? Right, Matt did mention something about this. That I'd be responsible for the lives of my friends during transport back. He also told me how to do it too…

Crap.

But before I can ask for a refresher course, Lord Penbarin is whisking us away. And he does it pretty smoothly too…the next time I open my eyes, it's black. No matter if evil is still here or not, the creepy feeling will never go away.

"Well, it's still barren and scary as hell." Isabel mutters, voicing my thoughts.

"Can you see anything?" Arkarian asks her.

"Nothing's moving. I think I can make out Lathenia's palace…it's not too far away. And it looks to be abandoned."

"Obviously, it's not." I say, rubbing my arms. Even though this cloak makes me completely warm, I can't shake this feeling. The one that we're not alone. The weird animal cries that used to be here are no more, the landscape is completely silent. Either they've gone, or are still here and something's scared them into silence. I'd prefer to think it was the first one.

"Come on, we've got to go." Arkarian whispers. The silence is eerie, and the sooner we get started, the sooner we can leave.

I finally become helpful and put an invisibility shield around us. At least we can run faster without the fear of being seen.

Keziah, the old wizard, is undoubtedly gone. The magical shields around the palace are no longer up, and her 'cage' is no longer levitated in the air. The abandoned air of the palace is unreal.

We walk through the halls, looking at the rooms that are empty of life forms, and yet…

Somehow I get the feeling that they're not completely abandoned. There's no dust. And it just feels…like it's had people in it. Well, living things. 'People' is a relative term here. But whatever, it's for this reason that I leave the invisibility shield on.

"Nothing!" Isabel sighs disgustedly. "Maybe we should just-"

But before she can finish, I hear something. We all do actually. It's a clacking on the marble floor. Like claws. Lathenia's hounds? We didn't check for them! Suddenly, I'm wishing that there was another exit out of this room.

The clacking gets closer and closer, the door is pushed open to reveal…

A cat. Well, like a winged cat. With some dog mixed in.

This is so weird. I've never even imagined one of these before. And I have a natural affinity for animals. _Go away, honey. NOW._ I plead with my mind. Either the thing can't hear me, or is ignoring me, because there are more footsteps and another life form appears. "Fluffy? What'cha got there?"

It's a wren, a female one. And she's obviously the owner. _This thing is called Fluffy?_ Arkarian sends the thought to me. I just nod. Apparently that's the general idea.

"Oh, hello."

The wren is looking right at me. I look around, seeing if there's another person in here who isn't invisible. Nope. Arkarian and Isabel have frozen, staring at me too.

"Are you okay?" she says to me. _Me._ I'm invisible. Right? Obviously Arkarian and Isabel aren't anymore, since Fluffy has come up to sniff them cautiously.

Wow, either I really suck at being immortal, or there's more magic left here than we thought.

"I'm Nikki," the wren says finally. "And you are?"

Once again, the humanity these things display shocks me. "I'm…from Lathenia. I've encountered your friends before. I'm here to…do an inspection. Are you happy working for…your boss?"

Arkarian shoots me an appreciative look at my quick thinking, and Isabel mouths "_an inspection!_" I ignore her and focus on Nikki's answer.

"New Master is…more understanding." She looks suddenly hesitant while talking about the change in management. "But he also doesn't value us as much."

"There are more of you?" Arkarian jumps in. She looks him over appreciatively, making Isabel glower.

"Oh, much more," she giggles. "But they're hiding."

"Why?"

"To…wait." She stops and frowns at us. "Why do you need to know all this?"

"Just to help you." I answer soothingly. "Why do you stay here?"

"For Fluffy," she answers, picking up her pet. "He's a pain sometimes, but I love him."

Hearing a wren talking about love is strange, but I don't think about that now. Her next question is more important. "Wouldn't you rather talk to New Master?" she asks curiously.

"Oh, no thank you!" I answer lightly as Arkarian coughs. "I think it's better if he doesn't know we're here for awhile."

"Okay!" she says brightly. We're lucky that she's not as suspicious as some of her kind. Still, I like her despite myself. But there's no way to help her. Not here. And we can't take action.

"We're going to look around for a little while longer." Arkarian says. "Thank you, Nikki."

"You're welcome." She replies, looking serious for the first time. "Say bye-bye Fluffy!"

I can only assume that Fluffy says goodbye as she leads him away, talking about the tea she put on. _Whew_. I let out a breath that I'd been holding for 5 minutes.

"Good thing she's a few cards short of a full deck." Isabel sneers.

"You're just jealous because she likes me." Arkarian smiles.

"No, that's not-"

"You guys, let's go." I say, cutting off the argument. "We don't have a lot of time before she invariably mentions something to her master. So let's find him, and get out."

I lead towards the way that she went, being careful not to be seen, since it's obvious that invisibility doesn't work here. We get to a room and hear her voice inside…she's got to be talking to New Master.

And then my blood freezes as I peek around the doorframe and see who it actually _is_…

* * *

* * *

**okay, so it's been a little while. i've been so busy! in fact, this would prolly still be sitting in my archive, if that last review by IssyArkarian hadn't come in. i can't imagine how long it took to write that! elven-jewel-18: I fit you in! i did! she's nikki everybody, and she invented fluffy. be proud. Agate-16: thanks for the birthday wishes! they made me feel good! this updates for you too!**

**anyways, i'm off to new york for a few days thursday, but i'll start writing again next wednesday, and hopefully have a new chapter by friday. once again, I'M SORRY! please don't be too mean in reviews, and i want lots of them!**

**-HaLo**


	7. Thee, Thou, Whatever

**Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I have a life. But here it is, without firthur ado, the long awaited (I'm sure) chapter seven! It's extra LONG too...see bottom for more notes...**

**disclaimer: nothing I own.**

**"Sometimes you're the windshield, sometimes you're the bug."**

**"Life isn't fair.It's just fairer than death, that's all."

* * *

****Ethan**

For some reason when I open my eyes, it's Dillon holding my hand, not Rochelle. He notices just as quickly and drops it. "Oh, _gross_." A bigger show than necessary is made of wiping his hand off on his pants. "I have Ethan-cooties."

I would be more worked up about the "Dillon-cooties" that are inevitably on me, but right now the location of my girlfriend has higher priority.

"Dillon, there are NO such thing as cooties; we figured this out in fifth year, remember?" Matt rolls his eyes. From an out-of-earshot standpoint, he would look for all the world like a noble exasperated with his foolish servant. "I can't believe we're actually having this conversation."

"Rochelle-I mean, Amalie- is still missing." I remind them with a calmness that I don't feel. "She could be anywhere."

"Oh, right, my _dear_ sister. Where do you think she- oh, look. There she is."

I look and see Rochelle being helped up about a hundred yards away by some medieval-looking dude. He kisses her hand, smiling a cocky smile in her direction. He's holding her hand way too long. Is that really necessary?

"Wow, Ethan. Jealous much? She loves you, remember."

I send Matt a glare. "It's not _her_ that I'm worried about."

Dillon's cracking up, but I can't tell if it's me or the expression on Rochelle's face. _We're over here_. I project my thoughts as loudly as I can. Matt groans and elbows me. Okay, so maybe every Truth-seeing Order member knows we're here, but at least so does Rochelle. She sends a look of relief quickly my way, and Matt begins to walk over there. As loyal servants, Dillon and I follow.

"Greetings, good sir." Matt instantly steps into the role of esteemed noble and knight. "Thank you for helping my maidservant. She likes to think she's good with directions."

To her credit, Rochelle doesn't even glare at Matt. Instead, she uses the distraction to free her hand gently and retreat behind him with Dillon and me.

"You okay?" we murmur at the same time. She grins and squeezes my hand quickly to let me know she's fine. Beside me, Dillon pretends to choke.

"Yes, I'm fine too, thanks for asking," he whispered. I would hit him, but the fizziness from Rochelle's touch hasn't gone away. That could get very distracting. I try to focus on what Matt and the gentleman are saying instead. They seem to be getting on rather well.

"You are a knight in the service of King Arthur?" Matt asks, seeming just a little surprised. I don't blame him. This man is wearing the simple tunic and riding outfit as a peasant.

"Yes." The man smiles, making him look almost boyish. It's an open, honest smile. "My name is Sir Lancelot."

"Whoa." Rochelle mutters next to me. "Wasn't expecting _that_ one."

Neither was I, actually. I know that after all this time, seeing that historical figures were really only people shouldn't surprise me. Lancelot just seemed so normal and honest though. Could he really be the same man that had committed adultery and betrayed his king?

"Where are you good folks staying?" Lancelot was speaking to Matt, who had recovered quickly.

"Honestly, Sir Lancelot, we have no friends in this land."

"Nonsense." Lancelot's smile brightens as he shakes Matt's hand. "You have me, and because of that, my king's good intentions as well. You know of King Arthur?"

"I have heard of him, yes. Many, many great things. I must admit, I _am_ curious to see how many of the stories are true."

"With Arthur, I'd say almost all of them." Lancelot chuckles. "Although he'd tell you none of them. What say you to dinner, and a place to sleep for the night? I am sure that Arthur would be only too glad to share his table with you fine people."

"You call us fine, and yet you don't even know us?"

_Why_ is Matt pushing this invitation? Okay, okay…I'm curious too.

"Call it a feeling, Sir William." Lancelot smiles over his shoulder. "You seem like good people."

"Some of us." Rochelle mutters, throwing a look at Dillon.

"I'm amazing," he rolls his eyes. "You're just jealous because I'm your older brother."

"By five minutes! And that's not the point."

Arkarian was right. They'd really adapted well to the whole sibling-rivalry thing. Matt beckons us to follow him, looking slightly exasperated, but mostly amused. Lancelot keeps up the friendly chatter the whole way.

"Sir Lancelot! Lancelot?" A young woman pushes her way through the market streets to get to the man. She's dressed as a noble, and she looks out of place in the dirty, noisy market. Out of breath and looking like a lovesick puppy, she calls the knight's name again.

"Good day, Lady Elaine…" he smiles politely. Lady Elaine isn't content to leave it at that, however.

"Who are your friends?" she asks, shooting a once-over towards Matt.

"Sir William Scottsdale, from Rome. These are his companions Macon-"

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Elaine asks, completely ignoring us.

"Yes." Lancelot blinks, looking a little put-off. "Sir William, this is Lady Elaine of Astolat."

"Lance and I have known each other forever." Lady Elaine giggles coyly. "Although I would love to see him more-"

"I'm sure, dear madam. Perhaps if I'm staying in Camelot for long, a visit could be arranged. As of right now, however, the King is expecting us…"

"Oh, of course, of course…" she breathes, backing away finally. I don't miss the relieved glance thrown towards Matt by 'Lance'. "I'll see you later then, sir Lancelot."

"Not if he sees her first." Dillon mutters. I cough to cover the laugh that comes. I do feel sorry for Lancelot though. He's shaking his head, stricken.

"She seems quite enamored." Matt ventures, sensing that something has to be said.

"I haven't the faintest idea of how to deal with it, either." Lancelot replies, looking quite agitated. "She'll grow out of it, in time."

Nothing could be further from the truth, I remember, but it isn't our place to correct him. We have other people to worry about. Matt assures him that Lady Elaine gave him no offense, and we make our way to the castle. Lady Elaine's delay has made us just in time for the feast, with no time to change clothes or converse about a plan. This one I guess will just have to be made up as we go along.

* * *

"Sir Lancelot," a booming voice causes a hush to fall over the diners. There are about ten people sitting at the round table. The one that has spoken is about the same age as Lancelot, perhaps a little older. Maybe it's just the air of nobility. Despite this, he's dressed remarkably average, the only thing alluding to his status being a golden dagger hanging at his side. This has to be Arthur. "You've brought guests to dine with us?"

"I have, your majesty." Lancelot inclines his head. "May I present Sir William Scottsdale, of Rome, and his traveling companions Macon O'Hara, Colin Markham, and Amalie Markham. They are in need of shelter for the night."

I am impressed with the way Arthur holds each of our gazes. When he looks into my eyes, I feel that I cannot look away. The golden-brown irises hold such kindness and welcome. And hope. Hope for the future of man, that we all may strive to reach our potential, and create a better life for everyone outside of Camelot. His face isn't handsome, just compelling, and his hands are callused unlike most nobles'.

And this was just a glance.

Shakily, I incline my head, watching as the others do the same. "You are welcome here, travelers, for as long as you like." He looks to the woman next to him. Her long dark hair has ribbons woven into it, little jewels sparkling like stars. Her dress, though simple, is finely made and obviously well kept. Although there's no crown on her head either, she radiates the same regality. "This is Queen Guinevere." After the proper head bobs are done, he introduces the rest of the men. After we've bowed Sir Gawain's way, Matt is offered a seat next to Lancelot, who is on King Arthur's left. To his right is Guinevere. The look that Lancelot gives her is one that I'm sure Lady Elaine would kill for.

The servants are standing off to the left side, receiving the food hot from the kitchens and bringing it to their respective masters. They all seem very friendly and dressed well- not in some of the rags that I've seen in other places.

"Hello," one of them is a girl about our age, with curly red-brown hair and dark eyes. "Macon, right? I'm Sarahla, personal maidservant to Ector. Thou are staying here long?"

"Long enough." Rochelle answers, giving her a slightly miffed look. I wonder why, but before I can ask, King Arthur stands up and begins to speak.

"My knights…we have guests here today. Let's not scare them off with our horrible table manners, eh?"

There is some sniggering at this that suggests that this might not be the lighthearted joke that it appears to be. Then a more serious air steals over the table as a few bow their heads, but most just stare at their king waiting for his next words.

"My knights…God make you a good man and fail not of beauty. The Round Table was founded in patience, humility, and meekness. Thou art never to do robbery, nor murder, and always to flee treason, by no means to be cruel, and always to treat ladies, damosels, and gentle women with respect. Also, to take no battles in a wrongful quarrel for no law nor for no world's goods. Thou shouldst be for all ladies and fight for their quarrels, and ever be courteous and never refuse mercy to him that asks mercy, for a knight that is courteous and kind and gentle has favor in every place.

"Thou must keep thy word to all and not be feeble of faith. Right must be defended against might and distress must be protected. Thou must know good from evil and the vain glory of the world, because great pride makes great sorrow. Should anyone require you of any quest so that it is not to thy shame, thou should fulfill the desire.

"It should never be said that a small brother has injured or slain another brother. Thou should not fail in these things: charity, abstinence and truth. No knight shall win worship but if he be of worship himself and of good living and that love God and dread God.

"Do not, nor slay not, anything that will in any way dishonor the fair name of Christian knighthood for only by stainless and honorable lives and not by prowess and courage shall the final goal be reached. Therefore be a good knight and so I pray to God so you may be, and if you be of prowess and of worthiness then you shall be a Knight of the Table Round."

There is a silence as the company digests his words, and he sits. I will say this for King Arthur: he can certainly spin a phrase. I only understood half of what was said, but the message was clear. These were true knights, no crookedness or lies among them.

"Amazing, isn't he?" Bacchus, a servant for Sir Percival, sidles up next to me.

"It is said that he will lead us into a new age of light." Demelza, a handmaiden, says reverently.

"He is only a man." Bacchus looks for a second like he smells something foul, but recovers so quickly that I question my own eyes.

"What a man, though." Sarahla giggles to Gawain's maid, Marianna.

"Careful, Sar…he's got Guinevere."

"And she's got Sir-"

"You're going to get in trouble for gossiping." A practical looking server named Landaus joins the conversation.

"Fine, we'll talk about more common men…no less handsome, though." Sarahla tosses her curls at him. And for a second, her eyes rest on me. She and Marianna start to whisper and giggle, Demelza listening and nodding. Every so often, their eyes flick to me. Rochelle is obviously reading their thoughts. Her face looks like a thundercloud.

Uh-oh.

"Macon?" Bacchus is talking to me. "Did you hear me?"

"No, sorry, I was…" Rochelle has become calm again, listening with a mysterious little smirk on her face.

"Ah…" Bacchus follows my gaze and smiles knowingly. "She is quite a fine one. Does she know of your feelings?"

"What feelings?" In order for suspicion to be kept as low as possible, Bacchus had to believe that Rochelle held absolutely no value to me. "She is a thorn in my side."

"Oh, one of those Sirens, eh?" He still doesn't understand.

"No, I literally mean-" But before I can finish, Rochelle lets out a loud scoff.

"If Macon is God's gift to women, the Lord must be a mighty cheapskate."

Dillon lets out a bark of laughter, while the girls looked somewhat shocked. Bacchus starts to snigger too. Alright, those were fighting words. Might as well make this look real, huh?

"As I was saying," I continue loudly. "Amalie is a dime a dozen…literally."

Dillon is trying to hide his laughter, turning away. Bacchus thinks that he's wincing from whatever Rochelle might say to my accusation of being a whore, and looks like he might follow suit. Rochelle is trying desperately to swallow a smile, though, and to most eyes, she succeeds in looking scornful.

"And yet somehow you are denied again and again."

Ouch. It becomes completely silent when we realize that the entire Round Table has become transfixed to our "argument". Matt has his head in his hands. Whoops…but everyone looks amused, especially Queen Guinevere. King Arthur is about to say something when there is a little sound from above us. Not enough to be noticed normally, but I'm compelled to look up. What I see is a dirty, dinghy peasant clinging to the wooden rafters above us, apparently planning to drop on the eating King. I can't do much about it without attracting the attention of everyone to my powers, so I yell as loudly as I can in my mind "_Matt, look up!"_

His reaction is almost instantaneous. The beam mysteriously snaps, but in falling it somehow shifts so that the mess lands a good ten feet to the left of the table. That was close. The man is still conscious and intent on carrying out his mission, wielding the knife and snarling, he steps from the rubble.

Rochelle is there first. With a well aimed kick to his side and arm, she makes him drop the knife. He flicks another one from inside his tunic. My heart is in my throat. A second later, though, it's all over. Lancelot has sprung like a light-footed bear up to wrestle the would-be attacker to the ground, knocking him out and maybe killing him.

It's obvious that no matter what the ties to Guinevere, _nobody_ is going to mess with King Arthur while Lancelot has anything to say about it.

"My Lord, are you alright?" The slower-to-react knights are full of questions for their sovereign.

"I'm fine. Lancelet…is he dead?"

"Unfortunately, no." Lancelot looks very much like he's restraining from spitting on the body.

"Good. Take him to the dungeon, Geoffrey. We will get answers out of him when he awakes."

"He looks like a northern barbarian, sir." Lancelot hasn't moved from where the man's body is being dragged away. "There could be more."

"Is it…" Dillon looks at me questioningly. I know what he means. Could this have been the danger to the king promised by the Order?

Rochelle frowns and shakes her head. I don't think so, either. The Order, as much as I hate to admit it, would never stage something so…primitive. I mean, come on. A dagger? What's bothering me, though, is that there seems to be no one else here, though, that would pose a threat to the king. Everyone is friendly enough, and there've been no new arrivals.

"I'll send word to go check." Sir Gawain stands up. "Sarahla? Sarahla? She's new, you know…probably hasn't learned all the ways to Camelot yet. Picked her up a few days ago. Sarahla?"

A sinking feeling starts in me. We might have overlooked something really bad. Rochelle has the thought at the same time I do. We look, and there she is, crouching behind Lancelot. _Lancelot?_ What about Arthur?

"Ohhhh…." I mutter a few very bad words as the truth hits me. King Arthur isn't under any direct danger from the Order at all. Not with Lancelot on the loose. It's already been proven that if Lancelot were to be taken from the picture…King Arthur's vision wouldn't stand a chance.

Because King Arthur needed Lancelot as a bodyguard and friend.

"Lancelot!" Guinevere's cry radiates through me. We were wrong from the beginning. It wasn't The Bear that was in danger, it was his right-hand man.

"Shit!" Rochelle has been following my thoughts. She launches herself before I can stop her, at Sarahla.

"Am-" I start to hurry towards her, but a swift kick catches me in the ribs off guard, and I go down. Bacchus. Matt hurries to engage him while I regain my balance. Dillon is busy herding King Arthur, his queen, and the knights out of the room. It proves harder than normal, because the knights are reluctant to leave their friend battling for his life. Not that he's doing much battling-Sarahla seems to have knocked him unconscious. Demelza and Landaus are running for cover. They, at least, are innocent.

Sarahla is fast, and seems to run circles around Rochelle, whose hands are fully blazing with electricity, striking where she sees the other girl. Matt is now battling Bacchus _and _Landaus.

I engage Landaus, who looks less angry, more of a collected fighter. This proves difficult as we fight, weaving around the others. I want to go to Rochelle and help her, but she seems to be handling the other girl pretty well on her own, and Landaus is not easily beaten. Finally, I have him pinned against the wall. "Who are you taking orders from?" I say fiercely, not really expecting an answer from the emotionless Landaus. "Who?" I shake him, still eliciting no response.

"You didn't honestly believe that Lathenia would just let her dream _fail_ did you?" His first words are filled with surprising feeling. Hatred, just as strong as can be. Then he starts to disappear. I notice too that Sarahla and Bacchus have disappeared.

"Come back!" Alright, stupid, I know, but frustration is building up inside me so think that I can almost taste it.

"Did you hear it? What name did they call?" Matt comes up, wiping the blood away from where his lip has split. Rochelle's eyes are wide, almost unseeing.

"I'm fine, Ethan."

I close my mouth.

"They called…oh, hell…"

And her next words have my stomach sinking further than my toes.

"They called for 'Marcus'."

* * *

**And there you have it, finally. If you haven't figured it out yet, all will become clear next chapter. Speaking of, the next will be upjust as soon as I can get it. Should be faster than this last one. Summer's coming, which means infinite writing time! It also means exam time now, though. I do need to know how long you guys want me to continue with this story, however. There are endless storylines, butI was thinking of ending it within the next few chapters. It was a good first try. Thank you to all those that reviewed, and sentmessagesurging me to get this up.Exams give me little time, but reviews somehow bring it back again (shameless hint there ).Until next time,**

**-HaLo**; - )


	8. Oh, Brother

**a/n: here you go all you patient waiters and excellent reviewers! you guys are awesome! Thanks especially to WebofDreams, eleven-jewel, IssyArkarian, irule, and tupalicious, and whoever else i forgot! and sarah, my bff who's now reading this too!**

**disclaimer: Wish I did, but ownI don't.**

**"Behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes."**

**

* * *

**

**Isabel**

There's a meeting after school at Arkarian's chambers. Matt, I can tell, is especially worried. He's been quiet all day. Usually he's asked me if I'm too stressed or tired five times by now.

Even Neriah caught up with me in the hallway and mumbled "Okay…Matt hasn't asked me how I'm feeling all day. Only once this morning. What's wrong with him?"

This new, quiet Matt worries me.

He's not here yet, and neither is Neriah. Her mom has been living in Athens with the Tribunal for protection, and so has Neriah. I know it's stressful for her, having to travel back and forth between the realms everyday. Matt still lives with us, because he still doesn't completely trust Jimmy to watch over me.

Grrr. Not that I NEED watching over.

Don't get me wrong- I don't mind him living here. I'd miss him terribly, and he's become a lot better now that he's got Neriah and the rest of the Named to worry over.

Shaun and Jimmy are over by the sphere watching history unfold. Shaun's got a leg muscle that aches, and I can't heal. Arkarian says that that's old age in the making. Even with the extent of my powers, I can't stop the aches and pains that come with age. Lessen them, maybe, but never erase them completely. Maybe it's good that I'm never going to get old.

Rochelle and Ethan are sitting off to the side in chairs facing one another, only their knees touching and leaning towards each other, in deep conversation. Rochelle looks troubled- I know that Carter was the one to drag her off into the demons' pit to die so she wouldn't tell anyone (us) that he was the traitor.

_Is_ a traitor actually.

I thought Lathenia had turned good or something, at least from what Rochelle said after she came back from death. I also know that Rochelle's step mom left last night. She got a job offer in New Zealand for a few months, an opportunity that she just "couldn't pass up". Even for her stepdaughter. Rochelle stayed to be near Angel Falls, and finish out high school. She and her step-mom were never _close_, but she still has an empty house to contend with.

And I know how much people leaving can hurt.

As I watch, Ethan reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling gently. She smiles at last too, and pushes her cheek into his palm.

"Found them." Arkarian announces suddenly, coming into the chamber.

"Found what?" Ethan asks curiously.

"These things. Edible things." Arkarian holds up a large red bag.

"Snacks," I translate, snaking an arm around his waist.

"Since when do we have Doritos at these meetings?" Rochelle asks, taking a chip.

"Since Isabel went out and bought them." Arkarian puts his arm around my shoulders. "It's combat food."

"Comfort food." I correct softly.

"Whatever." Arkarian rolls his eyes in a remarkably good imitation of me. I smack his shoulder lightly. Honestly, whether they're 6 or 600, boys never change.

Matt comes in then, leading Neriah by the hand. In any other case, someone would make a crack about them coming in late together, but from Matt's expression now is not the time.

"Did you at least make the bed?"

Of course, that doesn't stop Dillon.

"What's going on, Matt?" Ethan says quickly, trying to save his friend's life.

It works. Matt sits at the head of the table and puts the typical could-screen on the meeting. "So Lathenia brought back Carter," he says calmly, as though announcing that it was sunny out. "To carry out her work."

"I don't mean to make light of this, but…it's only Carter." Jimmy speaks first. "He's not immortal, and he has no wizard now that Keziah is dead. He is only one of us, with a few wren."

"True. That being said, there is a choice to be made." Matt says softly. I exchange a glance with Arkarian. He doesn't look curious or anxious. Why am I not surprised that he knows exactly what's going on?

"We can always recruit new Guard members," Matt says. "And your part in the prophecy is done. By rights, I should let you leave the Guard if you wish."

The silence is deafening.

"Neriah and I are obviously in it for the _long_ haul." He smiles and takes her hand. "Arkarian?"

"Even if I could go anywhere else I wouldn't. The Guard is my life. Whatever you need, Matt, I'm here."

"Thank you." Matt smiles gratefully. He's always depended on Arkarian's support. Besides, my boyfriend has a point: where else would a blue-haired, purple-eyed boy fit in? "Isabel?"

I don't even hesitate. "I stay with Arkarian. And my brother."

"Look, Rochelle, Ethan…" Matt turns to them. "You could have a normal life. College, kids, safety…"

"Sounds kind of boring." Rochelle says thoughtfully, looking at Ethan.

"Yeah it does, actually." Ethan replies, pretending to look just as thoughtful. "Besides, who says you can't have it all?" Rochelle smiles.

"That depends on who you are," Dillon points out. "I mean, _I_ can have all the girls I want. But for someone like Ethan over here…well…"

The laughter breaks any remaining tension. "I've got all the girl I want right here." Ethan replies, wrapping his arms around Rochelle.

"Correction: all the girl you can _handle_-Ouch!"

Their voices are cut off by the world going black and readjusting. Searing pain fills the backs of my eyeballs. A hand grips mine, and I know it's Arkarian's. I hold on for dear life as the vision grabs hold.

_The foul stench and scary darkness let me know that once again I'm in the demons' pit. Footsteps sound, and a man is running as fast as he can. Obviously he's been running and hiding for days, but even through the three-day stubble, I can recognize Mr. Carter. Oh, hell. Am I going to have to watch his death?_

_As it turns out, I'm not, for as the demon appears, backing Mr. Carter against the wall, there is a flurry of movement from above. Something huge drops down on the demon, and after a brief struggle, the demon stops moving. _

_Wait a minute. If Mr. Carter _wasn't_ killed, then who…_

_He's looking up reverently at his hulking savior. I'm having a really bad feeling about who this is…_

"_Marduke." Carter says in a cracked voice. "What took you so long?"_

"_A few obstacles. Nothing that my mistress could not work around. Now get up, brother. We've got work to do."_

_The scene fades to Carter and Marduke standing in a chamber. Carter is leaning against the far wall. "What is it?"_

_Marduke is examining the thing at the center. "This, brother, is our future." At his finger snap, the thing jolts awake and I realize to my horror that it's alive. "A mixed breed of Wren and Demon-an obedient, ferocious killing machine."_

_It's about 6 foot tall, standing on two legs, the other two resembling human arms. It's a sickish brown-green, excellent for camouflage in the forest. From its back sprout leathery wings, and on top of the head are a few strands of stringy hair. It's truly a terror to behold. _

_Marduke is addressing it. "Who is your Master?" he asks._

"_You are." Its voice is like gravel being crushed. _

"_And what is your mission?"_

"_To exterminate the Named."_

Suddenly the vision lets me go and I am thrown backwards into Arkarian's arms. "What is it, Isabel?"

Unable to speak, I quickly begin pouring the images into the Truthseers' brains. It's all in glimpses and snippets, but the general idea comes through loud and clear:

It wasn't Carter than Lathenia brought back. Somehow, she brought back Marduke. And now, he's building an army.

"Wow," Ethan says, stunned after we tell him this. "Well, we sure as hell can't back out now."

"You can." Arkarian tells him softly. "No one will blame you. You've got so much left to do in life, normal things…going to the movies, shopping…" Arkarian is clearly going off the chick flicks that I've made him watch with me. "…Prom…"

And just like that, I see all thoughts of Marduke and demons leave Matt, Ethan, and Dillon for a second. And I don't need to be a Truthseer to read their thoughts:

_Oh, hell. Prom._

_

* * *

_

**duh-duh-duuh...as always, read and let me know what you think! exams are hectic, butI might be able to squeeze in a chapter this weekend. Imight just pray in math, because nothing else is really going to help...until next time...**

**-HaLo**


	9. Sugar, We're Going Down

**A/N: Fast update, mainly because of all the WONDERFUL reviews! Thanks so much you guys, I'm glad you like the direction that this is going...might not like this chapter so much...**

**"One of the hardest things in life is having words in your heart that you can't utter." **

**-James Earl Jones**

**I DON'T OWN GoT!**

* * *

With Marduke apparently back from the dead (AGAIN) and creating a new line of super monsters, the Guard should be reasonably busy, right? Wrong. We don't know where he's keeping these monsters; we just know that they're not in the Underworld. Which I guess is smart, I mean, that'd be the first place the Named would look, right? But until their location is known (and they better be found soon-the thought of those kinds of monsters on loose makes my skin crawl). It doesn't surprise me much that my father is trying to play God, nor does the fact that he's still alive. Some people are just too cruel to die.

I shiver involuntarily at my last sight of him-barely human, determined to kill the people I love-and _me. _

"You okay?" Matt asks, carrying a box easily under his arm. He's helping me move into Rochelle's house. Since she has an extra bed now, she offered to room with me. I took it gratefully, since the whole traveling-in-from-Athens-every-morning thing wasn't quite working for me. I don't do commuting well, and there's not even a gas station on the way to stop and get coffee. The house is small; it has only two bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen, but it's…cozy, somehow. My room is pale pink, with creamy carpet, and a grayish-bluish bedspread. Rochelle's step mom had weird taste it seems, but it works somehow. And Rochelle is so sweet-she'd _kill_ me if she heard that thought-but it's true. She's so organized, with jars on the counter for change, grocery money, and emergency fund. She immediately alphabetized our CDs, and the fridge is spotless. Obviously she's used to living like this.

"Neriah?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just…thinking." I answer, smiling to reassure him.

"Oh…well don't hurt yourself," he says, putting down the box on my bed. I don't have much stuff to move, but he offered anyways. I noticed though that he's carrying the small boxes. Heck, _I_ could have done those. Ethan brought in the bookcase and TV, and then complained about his back collapsing, so Rochelle took him to McDonald's for a nice, healthy Big Mac. I could have probably just done the rest with Rochelle, but he wanted to help.

Probably to sneak some more shield spells on the house. Not that it needs any more…I swear an ANT probably couldn't even get in here.

"Haha," I respond sarcastically, but let him fold me into his arms anyway. It's nice and warm, and safe in there. Sometimes I just want to-

"HELLO? ANYBODY HOME? I'M HERE TO HELP-oh, hey Near and Mattie…not interrupting anything, am I? I'm here to help with the heavy lifting." Dillon walks in, bearing a bag of French fries.

"Dillon. She's Neriah. I'm Matt. And the heavy lifting's already been done." Matt tells him, obviously annoyed that he interrupted our "moment".

Like he really did any of the heavy lifting anyways. But whatever.

"Has it? Oh, _man_…sorry I missed it…" He seems to be recovering well, though, flopping down on my bed and popping a fry into his mouth. "Pretty comfy Near…so Matt, who're you taking to Prom?"

I roll my eyes at such a dumb question. Obviously he's taking-

"Oh, I'm not going."

_What!_

"Not going?" Dillon asks incredulously at the same time I manage to choke out "N-NOT GOING?"

"Well, no." Matt still hasn't looked at me yet, which is probably good. I'm about ready to kill him. After I get over the shock anyways.

"But…Matt…if you're not going, then _I_ can't go." I remind him.

"Did you really want to?" he looks somewhat calm.

"Matt, it's your _senior prom_! You can't just _not go_!"

"Neriah, compared to the Guard work…it just all seems kind of…well, stupid."

He did _not_ just say that. Prom is something that I've wanted to experience ever since I was little. I wasn't allowed to go out a lot, and consequently had no real friends, because Mum was always afraid that Marduke would find us. So my dolls went instead. "And what do you suggest doing instead, Matt?" I make my tone cold.

"Um…I don't know…bowling, maybe?" He actually looks kind of scared now.

"Bowling. _Bowling?_" I have to make sure that I heard him right. "You would rather go bowling than go to your senior prom?"

Matt's getting angry now too. "Why is this thing such a huge deal to you?" he asks. "Lots of people don't go. We could be working on finding Marduke's army, saving the world-"

"But we do that _every day_, Matt!" I don't know why this is such a big deal. I mean, it's a dance. A normal school dance, where there'll be drunken teenagers, dancing, dresses that shock the teachers, wild after-parties…but maybe that's just it. Because we're Named, we don't ever GET to be just normal, everyday teens. I just want one night of normalcy. Nothing in my life has EVER been normal, not with Marduke for a father. This could be my night. But before I can explain this, Matt speaks again.

"Look, Neriah…if you want to go, just _go-_"

"FINE!" I'm fed up by now. All I wanted was this one thing, and if he can't give it to me, then… "Dillon! Will you go to Prom with me?"

Dillon, who's been on the bed watching the whole time, looks stunned. "I…well…I mean, if that's what you _want_, then…sure…" he still looks unsure, and hasn't looked at Matt yet. Neither have I. "And now I actually, uh, have to go…do…something…"

When he's gone, I chance a look at Matt and immediately wish I hadn't. He looks like I've punched him in the stomach, although if I had, he certainly wouldn't look _that_ hurt. I don't exactly pack a lot of muscle.

And all of a sudden, the adrenaline rush goes away and I feel horrible. "Matt…"

"Don't." One word, that's all. But it's full of all the emotion in the world…hurt, anger, betrayal…and then, he just turns and walks out. My composure lasts until the front door slams, and then I collapse and sit on the bed, in the spot Dillon had vacated moments before.

_What did I just do?

* * *

_

**Short chapter, I know...it was going to be a two-parter, but then I figured that I'd give you this one and post the next one over the weekend. The next one has more Guard stuff in it, this was just a filler chapter, with Neriah moving in with Rochelle and drama of the hearts... THANKS again to all those who reviewed, especially elven-jewel-18, WebofDreams89, 2runaway, Elledreamer, IssyArkarian, Agate16, mystikaldeath, Dancergirl51, IdiotAmerica56, -girrlzrule-, and anyone else. You make me happy : - )until next time...**

**HaLo**


	10. Whoops and Other Bad Words

**A/N: okay, this is the REAL chapter 10...anyways, fast update, and a big one, i just got a big hit of inspiration and i know exactly where this story is going now! I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter, i'm sorry to say, but thanks to those of you that did! This one's for you!**

"I am so clever that sometimes I don't understand a single word of what I am saying." 

-Oscar Wilde

** "I know that you believe you understand what you think I said, but I'm not sure you realize that what you heard is not what I meant." **

-Robert McCloskey

I DON'T OWN GoT!

* * *

**Ethan**

If you're already dating a girl, do you have to ask her to Prom, or is it just a given thing?

Guys aren't born just _knowing_ this stuff, you know. We have absolutely no clue when it comes to this kind of thing.

"I think you should ask her." Isabel says. She's really the only one I can ask about this stuff. "I mean, otherwise she'll think you're just taking her for granted, which isn't good. And yet, on the other hand…if you do ask her, she might be insulted that you thought she wasn't, which is really no good either…" she muses.

I throw up my hands. "Thanks, Isabel. Thanks a lot. _So_ much help-"

"Sorry! But it really depends…"

Girls are weird. That's it. I rest my case.

"We're not. Some of us are idiots. Just ask Rochelle to Prom." Neriah walks in wearily. She looks sad, and she's wearing sweats. Usually, you never see her without a skirt. At least something _other_ than a t-shirt. She's still lovely, but there are black smudges under her eyes, and her hair is in a ponytail.

"You look like hell," I observe in a cheery sort of way.

"Ethan!" Isabel whacks me. "Not helping. Neriah, are you okay?"

"No, its okay, I do look bad. But what does it matter? Matt won't look at me anyways."

Ah yes, the Matt Scandal. _That's_ what she's depressed about. Apparently there was some kind of mix-up yesterday while Rochelle and I were gone, and Neriah is now going to the dance with…Dillon.

Yeah, I know. I didn't see that one coming either.

"Well, if it's any consolation, Matt's not looking at _anybody_. He actually won't come out of his house." I say helpfully. Actually, it doesn't seem to help much. Neriah just moans and buries her head in her hands again. Isabel rolls her eyes, but I've carefully moved myself out of hitting range.

"Look, Neriah…" Isabel rubs the other girl's arm. "It'll be okay. You two just both had a…a misunderstanding."

"Yeah, you wanted to go to Prom…and he didn't."

_Thank you_ for the recap, Ethan. Maybe you should stop talking now. Anyways, Neriah…you guys will make up. This just sucks now. I mean, when two immortals fight, it's gotta be big, right? And it's not like you don't have eternity to hang around him anyways. I've only known him 17 years and already I'm tired of him."

This at least brings a tiny smile to Neriah's face. "So how did Arkarian ask you?"

"He didn't. I'm not going." Isabel says calmly.

"You're not?" Neriah and I say incredulously.

"Nope. Arkarian would stick out like a sore thumb, and if he's not gonna be there, I don't want to be there."

"I keep telling her she should reconsider. I feel guilty." Arkarian comes in finally. "But you know Isabel. She's too stubborn."

And _I_ keep telling him that if I really want to go, I'll go next year. But with all this stuff going on, I really just want a night alone with him," Isabel replies as if Arkarian wasn't standing right there.

"And we definitely can STOP with the detail now." I cut in.

"Alright!" Arkarian speaks before Isabel can get violent. "Your mission is in France, 1664. Marduke has opened a portal there, but we had some trouble deciphering it at first. Marduke seems to be trying to shield it."

"What's the target?" Neriah frowns slightly.

"Well, we think its six-year-old Lucien Bonaparte."

"Related to _the_ Napoleon?" Isabel asks.

"The very same. Great-grandfather; he's sick in an orphanage near Champagne. If he doesn't survive, he doesn't go on to be a distinguished politician and soldier and marry Lady Marie Boileau…"

"And Napoleon is never born." Neriah finishes. "Hm. But…"

"Doesn't the Order just want to kill someone closer to his time period? His father maybe? Napoleon himself?" I pick up her thoughts.

"Who knows the way his mind works?" Arkarian shrugs. "Just be careful."

My instincts are bothering me, telling me that _something's_ wrong with this, I can't figure out what it could be. "Really careful," I say softly.

The Tribunal isn't quite finished with the new Citadel yet, so it's up to Neriah to transport us to the 17th century. I'll be, I discover as Arkarian sprinkles the golden dust on us, Maurice Lauder, a noted physician. Isabel is my assistant, dressed in a simple dress and smock, and Neriah is an indentured servant named Estee. I'm reminded of when Isabel, Rochelle and I went to Rome, only then Rochelle was my slave. I didn't like her then.

I _loved_ her, but I didn't _like_ her.

No. No thinking about Rochelle. Rochelle makes me think about Prom. And THAT makes me break out in hives.

Neriah has caught this train of though and is giggling softly. "Just take us to France." I tell her, red-faced.

"Oui, Monsieur." She smiles and with a tingling feeling, we're here. "Here" is a tumbling down old house. The wood is worn, window shutters are gone, and they've boarded the spaces up. A broken sign reads 'Orphanage: Donations Welcome.'"

"Ew." Isabel says, summing up the general feelings with one two letter word. "Okay, let's go fix Lucien Bonaparte and get out of here. I don't like this place."

It's autumn here, and the dead leaves skittering around our feet just seem to make this place more eerie. I can't explain it, but my instincts are just standing on end.

A big woman answers the door. Not fat, exactly, or overly tall. Just…big. "Can I help you?" Her voice is surprisingly high and feminine.

"Yes, I'm Maurice Lauder, doctor…I heard there was sickness here?"

"Always. Come in, please Monsieur. And your women."

"Rene," I point towards Isabel, who curtsies, "and Estee. They're my assistants."

"Of course."

The house is teeming with children. Some are young, some teenagers, all scrawny and looking malnourished. "What's your funding here, Madam…?"

"Geri. What the locals give us, mainly. It's not much, since we've so many mouths to feed, but we get by."

One of the older girls, about twelve, is holding a baby, trying to feed it milk from a little self-made funnel. "The older children look after the young ones."

Suddenly there's a dull impact against my right leg, and a slight pressure as though something's clamped on. It's a child. A mass of blonde curls and huge blue eyes. A boy, I think. "Um…Hi."

"Gabe go too," he says in a crystal clear voice. One of his eyes is blackened and lip split. And ugly purple bruise spreads across one cheek.

"This is Gabe." Madam Geri touches his head gently. He flinches anyway. "He's only about two and a half years old."

"How is he all scraped up?" Neriah asks.

"Oh…well, you see, Gabe isn't really an _orphan_, per say. He's one of the children we have whose fathers love their ale, and their favorite target for their life woes is their children. Mothers send them to us secretly sometimes, hoping they'll have a better life. But there's naught we can do here, with so little food and power. Gabe's father has come to bring him home many a time. He's a big, powerful man, like a bear. Always his aunt sends him back like this a week after."

"What a horrible existence for a little boy." I say, looking at the poor child.

Madam Geri shrugs; he is probably one of the many I bet she sees suffering. "It is life, Monsieur. Now, you wanted to see Lucien?"

She gently unclamps Gabe from my leg; he looks at me with those big, mournful eyes. "Gabe go too?"

"No, Gabe stay and play with boat," she replies. "Let Doctor Maurice do his work…"

Neriah has gone outside to check around the house. She too seems discomfited by this place. Isabel is playing with some little girls. "Rene?"

"I'll be there in a minute, doctor." She smiles at a curly-haired angel, who shrieks as Isabel tickles her belly. I roll my eyes and go into the sick room alone.

Lucien is obviously the benefactor of Napoleon's famous nose. Poor kid.

He's hacking up a storm, coughs racking his frail body. He looks up at me warily, as if unsure that I should be trusted, but he obviously can't sit up, much less run away. "Hello Lucien," I say soothingly. "I'm here to help you." I give him a spoonful of "medicine", which he refuses to take at first. Gradually his mouth opens and the sick eyes light up as he realizes that it's basically just sugar water.

"More?" he asks hopefully.

"Sure, kiddo," I can't help but laugh at his face, and then Madam Geri and Isabel arrive.

"You've administered the medicine?" Madam Geri says. I can see a curly blonde head peeking around the corner.

"Yes. Rene, if you could make him more comfortable…Madam Geri, I'd like to look at the rest of the children while we're here…"

"Of course, Monsieur." She looks grateful for any help.

I actually feel bad that I can't really do anything.

After five minutes of me playing with the orphans, Isabel comes back in. "Maurice?"

Madam Geri has become distracted with one of the babies. "What's wrong?" I ask quietly. Isabel looks like I feel: uneasy and suddenly wary.

"Nothing's wrong. That's the problem," she whispers. "Lucien isn't being poisoned, or made sick in any way…it's completely natural."

The reality of what she's saying sinks in. If Lucien is indeed going to get better without our help, then why was the portal open?

"Doctor Maurice, sir!" Neriah's voice finally calls. "Can I see you?"

It's not really a question. "Coming, Estee!" I exchange a look with Isabel and follow Neriah's voice outside the door. She's pale and looks completely out of breath.

"Don't talk, just come."

I follow her for about a mile through the deep woods. It's eerily silent in here, as though the birds are terrified. "Neriah, what are we-"

"Shhh!" she hisses. I keep quiet and follow until all of a sudden, I bump into a wall. Or what feels like one. The problem is that there's clearly not one there. It's just air. I put my hand up and feel the resistance. "What the…"

"I know. I thought that was rather curious, and then I decided to take a closer look." Right in front of me, she changes into an eagle. A big one, with huge wingspan. It's rather unnerving.

"Neriah, I can't do that. Wait…if you can carry me, I can make myself…" and I use my powers of illusion to make my body blend in with the forest.

She lets out a squawk, which I take to mean: "Very impressive. Now come, hurry."

When we're airborne, I can see what has unnerved her so much. It's a group of things. But not just any creatures…they are the animals that Marduke has bred to destroy us. The force field seems to serve the purpose of keeping them in as well as the village folk out. Marduke obviously doesn't trust their full "obedience" yet. Maybe that's a good thing. There are about 30 of them, mixed with a few Wren who seem to be the guards. "Hell." I whisper. I know, I know, eloquent words, but there's really nothing to say. We've found Marduke's army of Wrenbeasts. They're hiding in 17th century France.

Neriah turns back abruptly, wary of being seen, even in disguise. Maybe the Wrenbeasts like eating eagles. Outside the force field she drops me on the ground and changes back into a girl. I take the illusion off of myself. "We've got to go back. Now."

Her only reply is a run towards the orphanage. I follow, and together we race inside to get Isabel. "Isabel, come on, we've got to go." Neriah says forcefully.

"What's going on?" Isabel looks confused, but abandons her doll and stands up anyways. "Ethan?"

But Neriah and I are already grabbing her and disappearing in front of the children's eyes…

I open mine and see Arkarian staring with shocked purple eyes at me. He must have seen. "I know, Arkarian…what do we do now?"

Why does he still look surprised? And why does Isabel look horrified?

My heart starts sinking down to my toes as I realize that something's holding on to my leg. I slowly look down, and see what I'm most afraid of looking up at me.

"Gabe go too."

Arkarian isn't as livid as I think he should be. We brought back a boy from France. Who is not supposed to be here. Granted, his home life sucked, but he still had a life to live…

"Arkarian, I'm sorry…" Neriah and I say at the same time. "We were so excited to get back" she says, "I wasn't even thinking about…"

"No, Neriah." He shakes his head. "The blame isn't with you."

Oh, hell. That means that it's with me.

"No, you neither Ethan." He shakes his head again with a small smile. "Fate sometimes is…funny."

"Arkarian, are you saying that Gabe is staying in the 21st century?" Isabel asks incredulously. My mind is whirling too. I didn't even know this was even possible. And now, Arkarian is acting like it's no big deal. What's going on?

"Be careful next time, but for just this one boy, it's alright." Arkarian is still smiling in wonder at the little boy, who is clutching onto me for dear life. "More will be explained after this weekend. Monday meet me back here. I have some things to work out now that we've found Marduke's army."

"What happens to Gabe?" Neriah asks.

"I'm willing to let him live here, but that's not what he needs. He needs to be around normal people."

"Dad would FLIP if I brought a kid home, especially one from the 17th century." I can say this with some assurance.

"Well, he certainly seems attached to you…" Isabel smiles. "Hey!" Her eyes light up. "Neriah…"

They have a shared thought. "Arkarian?" Neriah says. "What if…I mean, Rochelle and I have room, it's only us…what if Gabe kind of…stays with us for awhile?"

"Will Rochelle be alright with this?" Arkarian asks skeptically. He has a point. I can't even ask her to prom, much less ask her to take care of a kid that I accidentally brought to the future.

"I think she will be, as soon as we tell her the story." Neriah seems assured. "Ethan, you can convince her."

"Oh, right…dump on the boyfriend…" I mutter, but follow Neriah to her house, using my wings. Isabel stays behind to talk to Arkarian.

Neriah opens the door tentatively. "Hey, Rochelle…"

"Hey Neriah! Have you seen…" Rochelle comes out of the bedroom, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. At the sight of the boy in my arms, she stops short.

"Now, don't freak out…" I begin.

'"Just tell me he's not yours, and we're fine." She cocks an eyebrow. I hasten to assure her that Gabe is in no way related to me. I think.

Neriah takes over. "So we went to France tonight, and…well…we screwed up kind of. Arkarian says we didn't. But this is Gabe, and he's…"

"From 17th century France." Rochelle finishes. "Arkarian JUST left. He warned me. Good thing, too."

"And your answer is?" Neriah looks hesitant.

"Let me see him?" Rochelle holds out her arms and I place Gabe in them. He doesn't look afraid at this new world, just curious. "Where did he get these bruises?"

"His father gave them to him." I tell her quietly. I hate seeing the look that I knew was going to flash on her face. Even though her father doesn't have the power to terrify her anymore, she still remembers. "He was at the orphanage to escape, but his father was coming back."

Her face is considering, but it softens as she looks at Gabe, who's yawning by now. "Well, I suppose…"

"Thank you, Roh!" Neriah jumps up and down. I give her a big grin that she tries not to return, but can't help it.

"Isabel?"

She's shown up at last, ready to heal Gabe's wounds. Since he's not going back right away, Arkarian's given her permission. It takes a matter of minutes. "He's so cute…" she tickles his tummy. "Thank you, Rochelle."

"Don't thank me, thank Ethan." Rochelle says, going to the kitchen sink and filling it with warm, sudsy water to wash off the little boy's face and limbs.

"Did you ask her yet?" Isabel asks me quietly. "Prom's tomorrow."

I give her a Look. I know its tomorrow, and I know that I'm running out of time. But it's really bad timing…I mean, I just brought home a kid. She's not going to want to go with me, or even go at all.

"Well, I still think you should. Arkarian and I can watch Gabe. He'll be fine, and you'll have a great time." Isabel gives me one last piece of advice before she vanishes.

"Hey, Ethan, you want to help me?" Rochelle calls. She's sent Neriah to bed, amid many protests, saying that she's worried enough and that she can handle it.

"I'd love to." I reply. "Where's he going to sleep?"

"Mmmm." Rochelle looks around. "We don't have a crib, huh?" With a sigh, she carries the half-asleep Gabe down to her room. I follow quietly and watch as she tucks him into her bed and with a kiss, turns off the light, smiling.

"Well, I _suppose_…" I sing-song as she comes out of the room. She scowls.

"What?"

"That was bull. You were never going to refuse him. You love him already. Admit it…"

She tries desperately to swallow a smile, but doesn't succeed. "I suppose he's not bad…"

I start to tickle her, which always works. "Alright, alright, I love him!"

"I knew it," I say, wrapping my arms around her waist. "You're a big softy at heart."

"Are you going to tell on me?" she grins.

"Will you go to Prom with me?" I say softly. It just sort of slips out. She looks so beautiful in the soft hallway light, green eyes glowing and strands of hair falling around her face, escaping from the ponytail.

"I thought you'd never ask!" she rolls her eyes, but it's with a huge grin. "Of course." And then she kisses me and we don't talk too much anymore. At least until Gabe makes a noise from the other room.

Rochelle moans and buries her head in my chest. "For future reference, I'm blaming this all on you."

"But you love me." I call after her as I open the door to leave.

"But I love you," she agrees with a smile as she walks down to Gabe's door.

And that's really all that matters. Well, that and the number of a good florist. I wonder if immortalsdo corsages?

* * *

**There it is, chapter TEN! who would have thought? The story is winding down now, only about five chapters left...what will happen at Prom? What's the deal with Gabe? Until next time...**

**-HaLo**


	11. I'm ONLY Doing This Because I Love You

**Back again! Here's a fun little Prom chapter, with fluff, romance, and Dillon. This one's actually narrated by all four people at Prom, because I didn't think it'd be fair to leave anyone out. Hope you enjoy!**

**A/N: don't own GoT OR any Bryan Adams' songs. I just love them both. **

"**Once in awhile,  
Right in the middle of an ordinary life,  
Love gives us a fairy tale."

* * *

**

**Rochelle**

The morning of my senior Prom is spent playing "airplane" with my spoon, trying to get a toddler to eat breakfast.

"Zoom, zoom Gabe! Open up for the airplane!"

God, I feel so stupid. Especially when he doesn't open his little mouth and just sits there with the three-year-old equivalent of a smirk. Neriah giggles helplessly from the other side of the table. "Want me to try?"

"He's doing this on purpose." I mumble and get another spoonful. "Alrighty, Gabe, open up…_sil vous plait_?"

And his little mouth opens as wide as a garage.

Little monster.

Very lovable though, I've got to give him that. I wonder again what his purpose is here. Arkarian hinted that there was one.

"He adores Ethan." Neriah smiles as Gabe spits out two Cheerios onto the floor as if to say "ha! I'm not cooperating _completely_."

"Speaking of, where is he?" I ask, looking around as if Ethan might materialize in the kitchen at any moment. "He was supposed to be here with breakfast-"

"I'm here."

It's Isabel, walking through the door briskly. She's got jeans and a t-shirt on, and a no-nonsense look on her face. "Ethan was coming with coffee and donuts, but I intercepted him," she turns to me. "I'm sure he sends his love." Dunkin Donuts and two coffees are plunked on our table. Neriah quickly removes one from Gabe's curious grasp.

"Isabel…" I say warningly. "What are you-?"

"I'm giving you the perfect Prom day." Isabel shrugs. "Now let's go. We'll drop Gabe off at my place- Jimmy and Matt have agreed to watch him."

"Matt?" Neriah raises an eyebrow.

"Well, Matt doesn't exactly know he is yet, but Jimmy agreed."

"I don't actually have a dress yet. Or anything, really." I shrug. A new gleam appears in Isabel's eyes and I know instantly that that was definitely the wrong thing to admit. "I mean," I add hurriedly, "Senior Prom was never in my plans…"

"Well it is now. Let's go-we've got only eight hours!" Neriah's enthusiasm seems to have picked up a little now that she's got a mission.

This, I can already tell, is going to be painful.

* * *

**Neriah**

Seven stores, a manicure, pedicure, and a facial later, Rochelle looks overwhelmed, but complaining only half-heartedly. The boys are down the hall in the living room, waiting for us to come out. Isabel puts the finishing touches on my hair. "Neriah, Dillon's going to _die_."

I smile at her, but it's kind of a fake one. Alright, it's really faked. Because I really did want Matt to be here, uncomfortable in a rented tux, complaining about how long I'm taking, putting on my corsage while my mom and Jimmy snap away…

Somehow Isabel reads my thoughts on my face. "Don't worry," she says, gently hugging me. "My brother'll come around soon."

_Not tonight_. I think, but since she's not a TruthSeer, she doesn't hear me. And I do love my dress. It's a light pink halter top, with rhinestones around the hem. Since my hair wasn't frizzy, Isabel has decided to leave it down, with a few sparkly clips in it.

"You're beautiful. Let's go." Isabel leads the way down the hallway, announcing me as if it was a red carpet.

Dillon doesn't drop dead, but his response is gratifying just the same. His eyes kind of widen and his breath hitches. "You look absolutely amazing." He doesn't even try to kiss me, which is off, but gives my hand a squeeze as he slips my corsage on. My mum is having the time of her life playing with the camera. This is the first school dance I've ever gone to.

"Where's Rochelle?" Ethan looks over my shoulder. "Honestly, how long can it possibly take?"

"I'm not coming out." Rochelle's voice sounds from the bedroom. "Isabel, I look ridiculous!"

"You do not! Come out, Roh!"

"Not like this!"

"For me?" Ethan says pleadingly. "You girls have taken long enough!"

"FINE." Reluctantly, the door opens and Rochelle slowly steps out, biting her lip and looking hesitant. "Well?"

We found the perfect dress for her. It's a spaghetti strap, with the back dipping dangerously low. It's completely black, except for the lining around the edges, which is a shimmering green that matches her eyes. Her hair is in a messy bun, a few strands falling out around her face, and a silver chain with a pendant around her neck. She looks absolutely gorgeous. Ethan obviously agrees, since his jaw actually drops and his eyes almost pop out.

"Okay…say something." Rochelle looks uncomfortable.

"What my son is trying to say is-"

"Dad," Ethan interrupts Shaun. "I got this one."

And without any hesitation, he walks right up to Rochelle and kisses her.

"Watch the hair!" Isabel moans as the camera flashes reach a climax. It's obvious that hair is a mute issue to both of them right now though. "Wow." Rochelle says when they break apart. "There definitely could be something to this dress thing."

"That was actually better than what I was going to say." Shaun admits, looking surprised at his son.

Gabe giggles, excited with all the cameras and people in the house. He's begun a delightful new game of "Let's See How Many Cheerios We Can Throw at Arkarian Before He Gets Mad."

Arkarian looks like he's _really_ wishing he hadn't agreed to watch him for tonight.

"We better go." Ethan reminds us, looking at the clock. It says 6:45.

Rochelle squats down awkwardly so that she and Gabe are eye to eye. "Now Gabe, you're going to be nice for Uncle Arkarian and Aunt Isabel right? No throwing things?"

Gabe gives her a very angelic smile and pushes his sippy cup onto the floor. Rochelle rolls her eyes, but smiles and kisses him on the cheek. He giggles wildly and shrieks as she tickles him. Dillon pretends to gag.

"Oh, bite me," she snaps, leading Ethan out the door.

"Only if you're nice!" he calls back, ignoring her death-glare.

I smile in spite of myself.

* * *

**Ethan**

Can I just go on the record now and say that all the stress over asking Rochelle to Prom, paying for the corsage, renting a tux, and waiting for an _hour and a half_ for the girls to get ready-all of that-seems totally worth it right now?

We look like completely normal teenagers, having a night to remember. After a lot of rap and techno, the DJ decides to spin a slow song to cool people down. Thankfully, I don't even have to ask Rochelle, she takes my hand and puts her arms around my neck. "Everything I Do, I Do it For You" by Bryan Adams starts playing.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more_

My mind flashes back to the moment after the final battle, holding Rochelle, not believing that she was really gone, and then realizing that she was…all the breath leaving my body too, mind racing, heart freezing…

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

"Ethan," Rochelle says softly. "You've got that look on your face again. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" I say-even though I already know the answer. I just like to hear her say it.

"I promise. I love you."

I can't help grinning like an idiot, but it fades a little as I look around. Where is Matt? Our plan isn't going to work if he doesn't even show up.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

* * *

_

**Dillon**

Neriah is missing Matt. That much is obvious, but she's trying her best to hide it, which is sweet. She'd never believe me if I told her, but she and Matt are great together. Realizing that just took me longer than most.

Some slow, sappy song is playing, giving us a break from dancing. Except if your date makes you dance _anyway_, like Neriah is doing. To out left, Rochelle and Ethan are dancing. Technically. Actually, Rochelle's got her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. Ethan's got his arms around her, balancing his chin on her head. They're barely even moving. It's basically a _hug_.

Neriah shoots me a reproving glare. "Stop that. They're cute."

"Sickeningly." I whisper back. It's so easy to forget that she's a TruthSeer. I wonder if Ethan's forgotten about our plan…Matt hasn't shown up yet. Maybe he called it off. That would be a shame, especially since Neriah looks completely gorgeous tonight. Everyday, of course, but especially in that dress.

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way _

"Excuse me, Ladies and Gentlemen…" Ms. Burgess has clamored onto the stage, ready to announce the Prom King and Queen. I look at Ethan, who isn't looking at me, just looking calmly at the stage. _What's going on?_ "Thank you for your attention…

"This year's Prom King and Queen will be…Ethan Roberts and Neriah Gabriel!"

Beside me, Neriah gasps. It's hardly a surprise though-in addition to being beautiful, Neriah is nice to everyone she meets, and everybody loves her. Ethan isn't really a surprise either-Isabel had a vision that told us this would happen. I teased her for having a vision on such frivolous things, but it's actually been very helpful to our plan. Ethan isn't moving towards the stage, though. Neriah's already up there, receiving her little tiara, but Ethan seems to be waiting for something, or some one…

I breathe a sigh of relief as Matt steps onto the stage. He looks supremely uncomfortable and is bright red, but at least he's here. Neriah looks shocked beyond belief. Maybe our plan won't go so awry after all.

"Uh…Matt…" Ms. Burgess seems to be trying to figure out the switched.

"No, I'm not Ethan…he abdicated." Matt says, sounding and looking completely and totally stupid.

"Oh…alright then…" Ms. Burgess seems to want to just let it drop and get off the stage. She hands the microphone to Matt and skitters, exchanging looks with a few of the other teachers.

"I know I'm not Ethan, and I know I'm not who you all voted for, but…" Matt doesn't take his eyes off of Neriah, and she's beginning to smile. "This is my Queen, and I've got to say something here.

"Neriah…I've been an idiot and I'm sorry."

That part of the speech was my idea.

"I didn't listen to what you wanted, and I hurt you. Is there any chance that I could be forgiven?"

Ethan came up with that line. Apologizing to women seems to be his forte. Neriah is smiling so hard I think her face is going to break, but she's hamming it up anyways. "What do you think guys?" she speaks into her own microphone, looking at the crowd of kids. The guys are all laughing at Matt; the girls seem to think he's adorable. "Should I let him be my King?"

"Yes!" They all shout. I yell "No!" just to be comical, earning an elbow from Rochelle. I wink at Neriah though, just so she knows that it's okay with me if she ditches me for another guy at my senior Prom.

"That's what I thought," she says, throwing her arms around him and kissing him. He looks like his pride's been built back up again. As they make the way to the dance floor for the King and Queen's mandatory dance, the last strands of the Sap Song are playing.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you _

_Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you _

I catch some cutie's eye across the room. I think this night is actually gonna work out okay for everybody. Go figure.

* * *

**And there you have it, the nonsense Prom chapter that had really nothing important in it. Next chapter's the one where a lot more becomes clear, and the end is beginning. Thanks so much for all your loving reviews-they really do mean a lot to me and help me write faster, as stupid as that may sound. If I were to name everyone I'm grateful to, this chapter would never go up, and in order for the next one to come up, this one has to...if you follow the way i've drifted. PLEASE review, even just to tell me you liked it, or a funny quote, or a suggestion...until next time,**

**-HaLo**


	12. Meetings and Mayhem

**I had to rewrite this chapter at least twice, and there was some problems with loading it, and i'm still not sure that it came out the way i wanted it to, but here it is, without furthur ado, chapter 12. Hopefully a lot of things will be explained!**

**disclaimer: i don't own GoT, and i used a line/concept from the Matrix, which is an awesome movie, but i don't own that either.**

**"We've been through a lot together--and most of it was your fault." **

* * *

Isabel

Matt came home grinning like a complete and total idiot Saturday night, so I knew that everything had gone according to plan. It was actually really hard not to tell Neriah that Matt was going to Prom to try to win her back, but I totally managed to keep the secret.

It's Monday and I've cut last period so I can "help" Arkarian set up for the meeting. He's really gotten into the snack thing actually…today he's got chocolate chip cookies and celery set out.

"Arkarian…please don't tell me that you baked those."

"What?" he shrugs. "It was easy; the instructions are on the back."

I just have to smile and shake my head. "So you bake now?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that I'm mysterious in ways that no human can understand?"

"I just didn't think those 'mysterious ways' included magic in the kitchen, Betty Crocker." Those words are barely out of my mouth when he kisses me. And we're kissing when Matt, Neriah, and Dillon come in.

"Whoa there, horn dogs. Let's stop the PDA!" Dillon pretends to cower in revulsion as he shields his face. I see a flicker of annoyance in Matt's face, but he's used to it by now. Neriah's just smiling at me. I can tell she's figured out my part in Saturday's plot.

"We're not IN a public place, we're in my home." Arkarian points out wisely.

"Fine then, stop the GDAWNPYP." Dillon shrugs.

"The GDA-what?"

"Gross Displays of Affection While Normal People are in Your Presence," Dillon shrugs as if this is the most obvious thing in the world.

I flush a little, but reply hotly "Dillon, you don't _qualify_ as a normal-"

"I thought the Prom drama was over?" Shaun walks in with Jimmy.

"Wait, don't tell me, let me guess: Arkarian's secret passion for Dillon has come out, but Isabel's having a problem with her pride, even though she's secretly relieved because Ethan's been the object of her lust all along-" Jimmy is cut off by the entrance of more Named.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…_who's_ lusting after Ethan?" Rochelle demands, walking in with Gabe in her arms.

"Everybody." Ethan, Matt, and Jimmy reply in unison.

"ALRIGHT, I vote we start the _meeting-_" Lord Penbarin is here. Matt must have invited him and rest of the Tribunal. Instantly things get more serious.

People take their normal seats around the room. Matt's at the front, with Neriah seated with the rest of the Tribunal, who are on stools or standing. Arkarian is standing with his arms around me in the back. Matt has almost fully grown into his position as a leader, but sometimes he still thinks that Arkarian could do it better. It's better if Arkarian's not visible and prominent. Ethan and Rochelle are stretch out on the couch, with Gabe between them. Dillon's rocking on a stool.

"Four days ago in earth time, a child was taken from his home in a 17th century French orphanage and brought back here to Angel Falls." Matt begins. Gabe giggles loudly, and Ethan shrinks into the couch. "No, Ethan, it wasn't your fault. This boy didn't seem to be as…stunned…as one might expect him to be. The fact that he's two years old yet seems to have helped. The young minds are so much more willing to believe and able to adapt."

"He's two and a half, actually." Rochelle mentions, prompting an eye roll from Lord Penbarin.

"Whatever. Anyways," Matt continues unruffled. "What Ethan, Isabel, and Neriah _didn't_ know when they brought the boy back was that the day before, Jimmy drained Veridian."

"Darn. It would have made in interesting swimming hole." Dillon interrupts.

"No, it wouldn't have." Ethan and Rochelle say at the same time, sharing a smile.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about your near-death experience-"

"WHAT HE FOUND after all the water had been replaced to the lake was that the prophecy was…changed."

There is a complete silence for once. The Prophecy can change?

"Changed?" Neriah frowns.

"Actually, it's a whole new one." Jimmy speaks up. "Pertaining to…_more_."

"More Named?" Ethan asks, looking surprised.

"No, no…you and only you can be Named." Matt speaks up. "But…they are _Chosen_."

"The _Chosen_? Are you _kidding_ me?" Dillon speaks up. "We're being replaced?"

"Not replaced. Although remember, some of us aren't going to be around forever." Jimmy shares an amused look with Shaun. Dillon forgets that he was never actually Named in the first place. "But there is a new generation coming in, with their own part to play in the infinitive battle of good and evil."

"So you're saying that when the Prophecy said that it was the _final_ battle…they were just joking?" Rochelle demands. Gabe is playing with her hair, and I feel a new respect as I look at the little toddler who will grow up to help save the world. Good thing that he has a good disposition.

"It was never said it was final-"

"Only that the world would be free." Rochelle answers.

"Wow, who's the nerd who memorized the Prophecy?" Dillon mutters.

"Shut it, moron."

"Free from Lathenia's grip." Arkarian speaks up at last. "But now there are new enemies, along with the old. Evil has found a way to survive yet again."

"As it must." Lady Arabella speaks at last. She looks older but no less elegant than she did a month ago. "When the world was created, there was a balance between the Light and the Dark. As much as we hate the Evil, without it the world would be a painless Utopia."

"What's so wrong with that?" Dillon asks.

"Human beings define their reality through suffering and misery. The perfect world would be a dream that your cerebrum would keep trying to wake up from, and no one would accept it. Think of how boring the perfect life would be after awhile." Lady Devine follows Arabella's train of thought. And it does make sense. "In a way, we need the Dark side, people like Marduke and Carter. It's just when they try to take over and tip the scale in favor of evil that we have a problem with it."

"So this...the Order of Chaos…is going to be around forever? We'll be fighting it until the end of time?" Rochelle looks thoughtful.

"Essentially, yes." Matt bites his lip. "And now, we've discovered a new generation to help continue the battle."

"And that's where this little guy comes in?" Ethan nudges Gabe, who's sitting there stoically now, as if actually listening and understanding. He's only two-and a half-but somehow I get the weird sense that he understands a lot more than we think he does.

"He is mentioned, yes." Arkarian says. I can't believe he didn't tell me this until Prom night.

"Can we see it?" Rochelle asks suddenly. She has this weird look on her face, and then I realize that she's feeling protective over Gabe! She's actually dismayed that he's in danger! Quickly I cover my thoughts so that she doesn't hear them and squawk or something.

"Yes, I was actually planning to take you there next…" Matt nods. "Everyone must come."

"Oh boy…field trip!" Dillon jumps up, excited again. The whole group-the Named, Tribunal, and Gabe-trek through Arkarian's quarters through the back secret passageway into Veridian. The last time I was here, Ethan and I had to hurdle through obstacles placed by Jimmy to protect the ancient treasure. These obstacles have been washed away and worn down by the water, so that it's quite easy to just walk through.

"Um, Jimmy? Shouldn't this new prophecy be…protected?" I ask. It seems as though Marduke could just waltz right in here and destroy it.

"Yes, but Marduke doesn't know of the Prophecy's change yet. He probably thinks that it's still flooded. And there's simple force field, of course, which I removed for our coming. But yes, I'm working on the new fortifications right away, and they should hold up slightly better than our last ones. Different, anyways, for the first time in thousands of years."

Finally we reach the huge wall where the Prophecy is written, several meters tall and wide. This new Prophecy is also written in the simple-yet-pain-in-the-ass code: every seventh letter is English, but it's also weirdly twisted or upside down or something. Matt has brought paper and begins to decipher it. It takes ages.

"Matt? Hurry…I think Gabe has to go potty."

"He's not the only one." Ethan mutters.

"Alright I've got it." Matt reads it out loud.

"_As the New Age begins, a traitor takes his rightful side._

_Old enemies reappear who have taken some from all,_

_Vengeance burns on both sides._

"_The downfall of he cannot come about_

_Until an innocent youth is brought forth_

_He will lead into victory the five Chosen_

_Who have been called._

"_A fighter shall be merciful, a flower show her thorns_

_And one who is clouded in mystery_

_Shall be shown as much more than he seems._

"_The last two warriors, joined by blood, share a dark and dangerous past._

_To unlock their true power, they must set aside their internal strife_

_And learn to trust the other. _

"_Different personalities shall cause as much good as grief_

_Once they are all accepted, but_

_Beware the treacherous heart that plants _

_Doubts and mistrust abound."_

There is complete silence for a moment. Then Dillon breaks it:

"Who _writes_ these things?"

* * *

**And there you have it. please review and let me know how i did, and if there's any questions i can answer for you. It really means a lot! (sarah, use your name this time-i think i've got you pegged. and read that book.) i'll be on vacation until next thursday, but hopefully i can write and then just type it up. until next time,**

**-HaLo**


	13. Dillon's Hidden Genius

**FINALLY, finally, chapter 13 is up! I had a SEVERE case of writer's block, but nowI have the next few chapters all planned out, and it should be smooth sailing. Plus, it was a holiday weekend, and I have a new writing project that I'm starting with my friend...whew, but this story is still going full steam ahead, I WILL finish it. In answer to Dancergirl51, there's actually only a few more chapters left, and a sequel following it. If y'all likeTHIS story, that is...**

**"Danger can only be overcome by more danger" **

**-Greek proverb**

**"If you define cowardice as running away at the first sign of danger, screaming and tripping and begging for mercy, then yes, Mr. Brave Man, I guess I'm a coward." **

**-Jack Handy, SNL writer and comedian**

**

* * *

Ethan**

"I think 'The Named' has a much better ring to it than 'The _Chosen_'." Dillon is sitting on the couch in Rochelle and Neriah's house, watching a bad comedy and guzzling root beer and popcorn.

"You just don't like the idea of being replaced," Rochelle grins. She's busy playing with Gabe on the floor, tickling his tummy, rewarded by a giggle. Seeing her softness when it comes to the little boy makes me smile and laugh quietly to myself. She hears and looks up, cocking an eyebrow inquisitively. Which, really, only makes me smile wider. "What?"

"Nothing," I shake my head, grinning at her until Dillon chucks popcorn at my head. "Ow. What?"

"You're pathetic."

"We're not being replaced anyway, just helped." Isabel speaks up from her place in the kitchen, teaching Arkarian how to make iced tea.

"And this little dude is going to be a leader." Shaun smiles affectionately at Gabe. "Wow…I feel old."

"Don't you though?" Jimmy slaps him on the shoulder. "We're becoming outdated. Like Cher."

"Like blue eyeshadow." Isabel adds.

"Leather pants." Rochelle nods.

"Cassette tapes." Neriah joins in.

"Late fees!"

"Curfews!"

"The Go-Gos!"

"Paul Newman."

"Hey, he's sexy!"

"Hon, he's like eighty."

"Hey I have an idea," Matt speaks up, kneading his temples. "Let's talk about our current problems."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know…the Wrenbeasts?" he deadpans. "Which, just for the record, are programmed to kill us, are extremely capable of it, and obey only Marduke."

"Oh." Rochelle breathes out. "_Those_ Wrenbeasts."

There is a silence that stretches out way past normal. Even Gabe is silent, probably because he's conked out on Rochelle's lap.

"Well, at least we know about them," I say, mainly to break the silence. "And what's more- Marduke doesn't know that we know. He still thinks that it's going to be a surprise attack."

"So?" Dillon, Jimmy, Neriah, and Isabel all look at me like I'm stupid. It's Rochelle that begins to pick up my train of thought.

"Ethan's right!" she exclaims suddenly, sitting up as fast as she can without waking Gabe. "He won't be prepared for any kind of attack."

"We can't attack them where they are." Isabel says. "The orphanage and village are too close. And this isn't going to be some little skirmish either. There are thirty or so demons there."

"We have our weapons though," Matt says thoughtfully. "Any attack he could throw at us we could handle now, thanks to our foreknowledge."

"So we have to get him to attack us, but make it seem as though it was his idea?" Jimmy clarifies. "Golly gee whiz."

"Yep," Matt says. "Any ideas on how to do _that_?"

Complete silence again. My brain is working overtime, but it's not coming up with anything. Surprisingly, it's Dillon who looks enlightened for once.

"Hey, Jimmy?"

"Yes?"

"Are the new fortifications up on Veridian?"

"Well…yes, but they're not completely foolproof yet-"

"Listen," Dillon interrupts excitedly. "Marduke isn't stupid. He's figured out that we drained Veridian, and he knows something's up. He's curious. So what's the one place we know he'll watch now?"

"Veridian." Arkarian breathes. "Dillon…it's brilliant."

"Yeah, it actually kind of is, isn't it?" Dillon looks pretty surprised at himself.

"What's brilliant?" Neriah asks. "What plan?"

"Marduke wants inside the ancient city. He also wants us dead. If a few of usjust happen to be there, testing out the traps, well….is there a better time to attack? After they kill us, the Wrenbeasts can probably smash their way in." Dillon explains.

"How cheerful." Rochelle deadpans.

"Wait, not done yet. _However_…the Wrenbeasts _won't_ smash us because we'll be ready, and the rest of us will be on standby until the beasts come. We can even use the booby traps and mazes for tools in fighting."

"Shit…Dillon, that's good!" Isabel gets an excited look on her face as she catches on.

"EXCEPT, that Marduke could possibly see the new prophecy, which is NOT good," Matt points out, as is his pessimistic, immortal duty.

"No, he won't!" Rochelle puts in. "Because Ethan can use his powers of illusionment to scramble it, or hide it for awhile."

Ethan? That's me. "Sure. I can do that," I nod. Matt's slowly starting to come around.

"Matt, we've got no other plan." I point out.

"It's very…risky."

"Matt, _everything_ here is risky. That's why we get paid so much."

The room laughs harder than the weak joke warrants. Apparently everyone is just as apprehensive as Matt, just much better at hiding it.

"Matt," Jimmy steps in. "It's either do this now, or wait until Marduke has created so many Wrenbeasts that we have _no_ chance of overcoming them, and he attacks us on unfamiliar territory."

"fine." Matt says after a minute. "Tomorrow evening. Not too early."

"Good." Arkarian stands as everyone lets out a collective breath of air. "I can find a way to let Marduke hear tiny whispers of our 'plan'."

"Tomorrow, then." Dillon gets up to leave, followed by Matt, Isabel, Arkarian, my father, and Jimmy.

"Hey, Matt?" Rochelle asks hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he looks worried and wary.

"Is that blue-cloud-shield thing going to stain? Because I just washed the walls and the ceiling..."

"What? Oh." Matt vanishes the stuff, which doesn't leave behind any trace. Rochelle lets out a tiny sigh of relief.

I follow her as she carries Gabe to the tiny bed that she and Neriah bought, situated in a little nook in the living room. "My nerdy girlfriend actually washed the _ceiling_?"

"Oh, bite me," she said playfully in a whisper, tucking the blankets under Gabe.

"Not until we're in your bedroom. It might wake Gabe."

She laughs softly. "Oh, no mister. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes, but not until night. So technically, I can stay late, because we can sleep in."

"Ethan, you're horrible."

"Both of you are horrible. I'm tired, go to sleep." Neriah's still there, cleaning up. Rochelle blushes.

"Maybe I could just sleep here?" I ask Neriah, since I'm pretty sure Rochelle won't mind.

"As long as you promise to only sleep," the immortal grins wickedly.

"Neriah!" Rochelle blushes redder.

"You look like a tomato." I observe, hugging her. She buries her hot face in my chest.

All night long I am restless, sometimes dozing and waking with a jerk from my nightmares. Nightmares of the last battle between good and evil, and how that almost ended.I can't lose anyone like that, especially Rochelle.This plan is dangerous; we're deliberately putting ourselves in the most perilous situation possible. All night long, I can't help but wonder:

How can we all survive this?

* * *

**And they might not all survive it. Coming up: a possible death or two, or maybe even three, and the battle in Veridian. Next chapter should be up soon, but I can't promise. Reviews actually DO help my fingers type faster, believe it or not, even if it's only to tell me how much you liked it, or are dreading the next chapter. THANK YOU so much to those who reviewed last time! Until next time,**

**-HaLo-**


	14. All That You Can't Leave Behind

**"Few tragedies can be more extensive than the stunting of life, few injustices deeper than the denial of an opportunity to strive or even to hope, by a limit imposed from without, but falsely identified as lying within." **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GoT, it belongs all to Marianne Curley****

* * *

Matt**

The tension in the air can probably be cut with a knife. It's as real as the rope that Jimmy instructed me to hold as we construct a "booby trap" at the entrance to Veridian. The real traps are all set up, of course, but in order to make this seem as real as possible, we're pretending to build another one. I can't tell what it's supposed to do; it seems like just a pile of boards tied together with rope to me. Jimmy seems to know what he's doing though, if the way he's ordering us around and consulting a blueprint is any indication.

We drew straws to see who would be the "bait" besides Jimmy. Rochelle, Neriah, and I were chosen, but Ethan convinced Neriah to let him go in her place. As he pointed out, only one immortal was needed, just in case, but we all know his real reason. His thoughts tell me that he's determined to stop anything from killing Rochelle again, a month after the last battle that almost (well, technically _did_) took her life. Because, now, we're all out of chances. I didn't mind the switch, because Neriah needs to be kept as safe as possible. I don't think that Marduke even recognizes his daughter anymore, other than as a spot of seething hatred at his failure.

Ethan's got the golden arrow set again, though, which is a good sign. Rochelle hasn't powered up her hands yet, because that would look suspicious. Jimmy's got his bag of tricks, and I'm armed with…well, myself.

The rest of the Named are waiting in Arkarian's sphere chamber, where they can see everything that's happening. Or not happening, as the case is right now. Jimmy is yelling directions at Ethan and I, while Rochelle is standing there watching.

"Hey, Jimmy?" she finally calls out, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes, love?"

"What exactly is this?"

"Oh, just a pile of boards tied together with rope."

"Holy hell, Jim-" Ethan and I drop the rope and start to protest when the change comes. We can all sense the air shift, become darker and more sinister. The sun, which had been shining brightly, sees the opportunity to duck behind a cloud, leaving us in creepy shadows.

"I'm guessing we have company," Jimmy says calmly, rolling up the blueprint. I don't reply, because I've temporarily frozen. This is it. I remember to breathe again, and abruptly it's like someone else, calm and collected Matt, has taken over.

_Arkarian, Neriah…get ready…_I send the thought out, watching out of the corner of my eye for any movement. It's like the world is holding its breath.

Suddenly, all hell breaks loose. A huge roar fills the air, sending rocks crashing down, and with the roar come the Wrenbeasts. They're even more terrifying than they were in Ethan's mind. This is real life now; there's no separation between me and the hungry look in their eyes. There's no doubt in my mind, either: they want to kill us, and they'll stop only at death to do so.

_NOW! COME NOW! _I scream. I don't know if I say it out loud, or in my head. I hope it's in my head, because the four of us will never be able to take these fifteen or so beasts alone.

Rochelle and Ethan spring into action immediately, engaging one or two of these monsters in battle. Jimmy is throwing grenades left and right, careful not to destroy any of the carefully laid traps. The pile of boards goes up right away though. It adds a glow and furious heat to the fray.

At least four beasts surround me, drooling and flapping their huge wings. They smell no better than either the Wren or the demons…I think that Marduke probably just combined the two smells to make one really loathsome one. Lucky for people like me, who happen to be standing right in the middle of four of them.

Afraid of doing damage to Rochelle, Ethan, and Jimmy, I realize that I have to lead them further into Veridian in order to defeat them the way I want to. I run as slowly as I dare to make sure that they can follow me as I navigate the twisty underground tunnels. Finally we're in a big enough space. I turn and stand, taking the beasts by surprise. I mutter the necessary words to create a shield around me, and then I release my power. Immediately, all four of the Wrenbeasts implode.

It's disgusting, but it does the trick. Now, I'm alone in the tunnels. I can still hear the sounds of fighting. Using my wings to return to the fighting ground, I can see that there are no fewer Wrenbeasts than before. I quickly pick out Ethan, Rochelle, and Jimmy fighting. But no one else. Where is everyone?

_Arkarian! Neriah! Where are you? We need help!_ I send the thought out quickly. The answer comes from Neriah, and it makes my heart freeze.

_MATT! There are Wrenbeasts here, blocking our way out! At least 30 of them! We can't get over there!_

So Marduke has gotten smarter, unfortunately. Instead of fighting together, the Named are separated, with no support. Rochelle has heard this too and looks grimly at me. _How long can we keep this up?_ She wonders aloud. _There're too many of them, and only four of us. You used the imploding spell, didn't you?_

_Um, yes._

_You idiot, Matt! You know you can only do that once every like hour or so!_

_Well nobody ever said that being an immortal gave you more brains!_

_Obviously-_ But she doesn't get to continue yelling at me, because the demon she'd been fighting makes a particularly aggressive swipe at her shoulder. She doesn't spin out of the way fast enough, and the claws go in. She gets right back up, though, and strikes back. The Wrenbeast falls and doesn't get up.

_You okay?_

_Fine, Matt…LOOK OUT!_

I turn to see another beast coming at me. I raise my shield and begin to fight. To my right, another fight is taking place. One that grabs my attention so that I can't kill the monster as quickly as I should. Ethan is fighting…Mr. Carter. That's right. The coward finally came out of hiding.

I don't see any sign of his brother. Marduke is probably on the other side, fighting. It's a thought that I don't particularly relish, so I push it out of my head. The intensity with which they're fighting doesn't really surprise me. I know from their thoughts that this is the final battle between them. Even as teacher and student, they had always clashed. Hatred swells deep within both of them, and it will end today. For one of them.

Jimmy is causing a lot of damage with his grenades, able to take out one or two monsters at a time. Rochelle has the hardest job out of all of us, because she has to get close enough to touch. I watch her go down again, and spring right back up the same way. The battle is waning, and I think it's going in our favor.

_Matt! Are you all okay?_ Arkarian's voice in my head startles me a bit.

_We're hanging in there,_ I answer. _Are you alright? Neriah? Isabel?_

_We're all fine_ Neriah says. _We're coming as fast as we can._

I kill another Wrenbeast and look again to where Ethan and Carter are fighting. Carter seems to have the advantage, but both are sweaty, dirty, and stubbornly refusing to yield. Carter grins confidently as he pivots and lunges towards Ethan's heart.

"No!" I hear myself yell. At the last second though, Ethan moves and plunges an arrow into Carter's black heart. As his old teacher falls, Ethan looks down into his eyes one last time. My friend's blue eyes are no longer filled with hate, but pity and sorrow.

I look around and see that Jimmy is taking care of the last of the Wrenbeasts. I can't help a little sigh of relief. We seem to be victorious. We're all alive. Marduke's latest plot is foiled.

And that's when I hear a weak voice call out "Ethan!", and Rochelle collapses onto the ground.

Ethan's over there so fast I wonder if his feet ever touched the ground. I run over too, and can't help a gasp. Rochelle's covered in blood, but I think that she's going to be okay. But why is she laying there, head on Ethan's lap, looking like she's near death?

"Oh, my…oh Rochelle girl…" Jimmy comes over. "The claws and teeth…must have been poison."

"Poison?" Ethan looks up at me, like a two year old begging for a miracle. "What? Rochelle…did they get you?"

"The claws." I say, remembering with horror. Rochelle just nods slowly. Slowly the reality hits us. She's dying, and there's nothing that anybody can do about it. Except Isabel…

But Isabel is fighting Wrenbeasts on the other side, probably attending to other wounds. By the time she could get here, it would be too late.

"It's…already too late…" Rochelle says gently, touching my hand lightly. She's looking at Ethan, though. "Maybe you can't…change the Prophecy…after all."

"No, Rochelle, you can…you can't leave me again! Not after all this. I love you." The look on Ethan's face will stay with me for a long time; it is the look of watching his love's life slip through his hands again, and being totally helpless. I'm still in shock. This can't be happening. Again. It's like watching a rerun of an old movie. Except this…this is all too real.

"I love you too, baby." Rochelle manages to say, and tries to weakly lift her hand up to his face. I don't think she's going tosucceed when Ethan catches it and presses her palm against his cheek, where the tears are rolling down. "I'm sorry."

_NERIAH! ARKARIAN! ANYBODY? WE NEED ISABEL OVER HERE, _NOW!

But even as I say it, Rochelle gives one sigh and closes her eyes. The whole woods can hear Ethan's cry of angst.

* * *

**First off...I'm sorry! For the events of the chapter, which I'm figuring that most people won't like, and for the long wait. This chapter was very hard to write for me, because battle scenes are not my strong suit, and I had to rewrite it a few times. Still not happy with the way it turned out, but rather than make you guys wait another week, I just gave you the 5th draft. The next chapter will most likely be the last, but maybe we'll see. PLEASE review, even if you didn't like it...just nohuge, flaming hate mail. Until next time, (hopefully very soon),**

**HaLo**


	15. The End of the Beginning

**I can't control my destiny  
I trust my soul, my only goal is just to be  
There's only now, there's only here  
Give in to love, or live in fear  
No other path, no other way: No Day But TODAY.**

**-Rent**

**"Through humor, you can soften some of the worst blows that life delivers. And once you find laughter, no matter how painful your situation might be, you can survive it." **

**-Bill Cosby**

**"Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow." **

**-Albert Einstein**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Got**

**

* * *

Dillon **

After Matt calls, it takes us only a few minutes to get to where they are in Veridian. I think I deserve the credit for slaying that last Wrenbeast. Neriah claims it was an accident, but honestly I _meant_ to push that little secret lever that apparently dropped a load of rocks on the thing's head. So what if I stumbled a little before actually hitting it? And who has rocks drop out of the ceiling, anyway?

Jimmy, I've realized, is a very dangerous man.

When we get to the clearing, however, it's clear that something has gone very wrong. Because Rochelle is on the ground and Ethan's crying. Matt's just staring down at her with a dazed expression on his face, and Dangerous Jimbo himself has got his head in his hands. With a sinking feeling I realize that this scene has become very familiar, which could only mean that Rochelle is…

Neriah and Isabel cry out a little and run to her, Arkarian and I choose to do dignified fast-walking. Isabel shoves Matt out of the way and starts looking over Rochelle.

"Isabel, she's gone. It's the poison." Matt says hollowly.

"She's not gone yet!" Isabel snaps.

"Not gone?" Ethan's head snaps up. Poor guy. Rochelle dying every five minutes has got to be throwing him for a loop.

"Well…I can maybe pull the poison away from the blood cells it's attached itself to." Isabel bites her lip, looking up at Arkarian for comfort. "But if something goes wrong…"

"Um, if you want my opinion, nothing could possibly make this situation worse." I say, earning dirty looks from Neriah and Matt for some reason. "Well, unless-"

"Dillon. Not helping." Jimmy says, and because any man who can make rocks drop from above is slightly intimidating, I shut up.

Isabel, though, looks thoughtful.

"_Whatever you're going to do, do it fast._" Ethan says in this really scary voice. "_Just help her."_

Now probably wouldn't be the time to teach him to say "please", would it?

Isabel puts her magic hands on Rochelle and begins healing. No one talks, afraid of messing with her concentration. Not talking has always been hard for me. This bout of silence lasts for an hour and a half. Well, 1 hour 33 minutes and 15 seconds if you want to know the truth. In fact, I'm starting to think it's hopeless when Rochelle's hand, which has been lying limply in Ethan's, suddenly squeezes his.

"Rochelle?" He asks suddenly, eyes intent on her face. It snaps everybody out of their waiting-for-tragedy trance, and they're all clamoring.

"Is she okay?"

"Rochelle honey?"

"Oh my god, she's dead."

"No, she's not, idiot. She's alive!"

"Then why aren't her eyes open?"

"She'll get around to it!"

Ethan doesn't seem to be listening to the collective mob's voices, but instead putting all of his concentration on Rochelle's face. When her eyes finally open, he breathes this huge sigh of relief. I'm honestly surprised that he hasn't deflated. Anyway, her green eyes are shining, and her first words are to him. It's like she doesn't see everyone else.

"We have to stop making this a habit." Her voice is weak, but there. Perhaps now, she won't yell at me. One near-death experience wasn't enough, but maybe two…

Ethan actually laughs through his tears (and why is it that when _he_ cries, nobody makes fun of him? I tear up at ONE movie-_Old Yeller_ of all things-and Isabel has license to make fun of me for life. I'm just saying. How is that fair?) and says "I can definitely think of better things to do."

And then, in true heroic fashion, he kisses her. On the lips. And they kiss for a long time. Isabel and Neriah seem to think that this is cute, because Neriah sighs and kisses Matt, who looks surprised, but not unhappy by any means. A very exhausted looking Isabel falls into Arkarian's arms, burying her face in his chest.

Hm. _My_ options would be…Jimmy, Mr. I Can Drop Rocks on You himself; or Shaun, who is happily married.

Wow. I really do need to get a girlfriend.

When they finally break apart, Rochelle assures us that she is indeed unchanged. "What are _you_ guys all doing here?"

**Neriah**

It's decided, mainly by Isabel and me, that a party needs to be held the next day at Rochelle's house. Kind of like a We-Survived-Another-One party. I also need to tell Rochelle at some point that Matt is moving to Athens to be nearer to the Tribunal, and he's asked me to come with him. And I said yes. So I won't exactly be living with her and Gabe anymore.

The blonde haired little boy is dressed in his party clothes, a shirt with "Party Animal" written on it and pink striped pants. I think it's adorable, but Ethan insists that I'm scarring him for life. "When he's your son, you can dress him." I promise. To my surprise, he colors a little bit.

"Well, actually…"

"What? Ethan!"

"Never mind." He shakes his head irritatingly. "You'll find out."

"Ethan!" I yell, hitting him on the arm.

"Ouch, when did you turn into Isabel?"

"Not that that would necessarily be a _bad_ thing, right Ethan?" Isabel calls from where she's nestled on the couch with Arkarian.

"Eh." Ethan says. "Um, Matt? Neriah wants you!"

I roll my eyes at him as Matt come up behind me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"You wanted me?"

"Always…but right then Ethan was trying to get out of telling me something. Now that you're here though…" I turn around and kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Neriah. More than you'll probably ever know," he says seriously. His brown eyes are deep and warm.

"Oh, I think I have some idea…" I say, and kiss him again so he can't deny it.

**Arkarian**

The room is full of happy chatter, and everyone is here, even most of the Tribunal. Lord Penbarin and King Richard are playing a very intense foosball game, with a lot of swearing and shouts of "You cheater!" Dillon is keeping up a running commentary and acts as the referee.

"Oh, and King Richard shoots it down the table, but it's caught by Plastic Man, who passes it to Plastic Man #4…OH! The pass goes wide because #4 can't seem to move off of his stick, King Richard's Plastic Guy has it again…oh, he's dribbling…lining up the shot…Lord Penbarin's men can't defend because they refuse to move from their line, and…SCORE! No, Lord Penbarin, put that down…!"

Lady Devine seems to be enthralled with the television, and keeps turning it on and off, always with little gasps of surprise. Neriah and Matt…well, they've disappeared to somewhere. Jimmy and Shaun are joking with Ethan about something…he looks a little pale, but he's blocking his thoughts well, so I'm not sure why.

Rochelle has Gabe on her hip and is talking to Arabella about the best preschools around Angel Falls. Gabe is fascinated by Neriah's hound's tail, and keeps leaning precariously over Rochelle's arm to grab it.

And Isabel…well, Isabel's with me, lying on the couch, talking quietly. We've agreed that we'll wait until after she's finished high school, and then she can move into my chambers. Marrying for us is probably always going to be out of the question. What clergyman in their right mind would marry two blue-haired, purple-eyed people? Although maybe in this Las Vegas I've heard about…

But that's for later. We don't need to be married for us to know how we feel about each other. And that's that I love her. Looking into her soft brown eyes, every time I know it's true. I think back to the time when we first met. She sat on that stool, trying so hard to show that she wasn't scared, and thinking about how strange my hair and eyes were.

In the end, though, my ultimate sexiness won out. I like to think that's what it was, anyway.

**Matt**

Okay, my girlfriend was right. My best friend is hiding something. I've never seen him this twigged. Ever. Still, before I can ask him about it, someone else distracts me. Lord Penbarin, asking about my new quarters in Athens. Yes, that's right, I'm moving out now that high school is over. Mom thinks I'm going to university, and for right now, she can think that. Oh, I know that someday, she'll have to know. About her son being an immortal, her daughter being ageless and in love with a man who's over 600 years old. About her lover being assigned to protect her by my real dad, who also happens to be immortal. That Isabel and I never were in the marching band, which we told her we were in to distract her from how much time we were gone.

But for right now, she's happy, and that's good enough for me. She also thinks that Neriah is a "lovely girl" and that she's "so much better than that other girl-Rochelle". I laugh softly to myself. Two years ago, when I asked Rochelle out, did I ever think it would come to this? I'm moving in with Neriah, and Rochelle and my best friend happily together, and having a toddler living with her.

Almost as if summoned by my thoughts, Rochelle appears holding Gabe. "Hey, Matt…you look sort of broody."

"No, just thinking." I assure her, tousling Gabe's curls. "About all of us, and the past. She laughs gently, another new thing for her. Until she and Ethan started dating, I'd never seen her even truly smile.

"Oh wow…what a screwed up mess we were back then, huh?"

"Some of us more so than others." I said teasingly. She smiles but doesn't deny it.

"I wouldn't do anything differently, though, if I could go back, you know?" she says thoughtfully. "All of it…it was an adventure. And it all turned out alright in the end, right?"

"Better than alright," I say. "Absolutely perfect. But hey…what about Gabe? I'm sorry that you seem to be stuck with him."

"Stuck with him?" she looks horrified. "No, no…I love the little guy."

I hold out my hands for him, and she places the little boy in them. He's sleepy already, I can tell, because he doesn't protest at leaving Rochelle. "Well, you and Ethan seem to be good for him," I say, hinting somewhat.

"I know…" Rochelle runs her fingers through her hair. "He even called Ethan 'Daddy' the other day."

I have to smile. "Then, Rochelle, why don't you make it official?"

She sighs. "I do think about adoption every day, but Ethan and I have never talked about it, and I can't raise him alone. Ethan and I would have to be married, and he's never even mentioned that either…" Is it just my imagination or does she sound a little discouraged?

Before I can reassure her, however, that everything will work out fine, the subject of discussion himself stands up and clears his throat. God, he looks nervous.

**Rochelle**

So, Ethan's been avoiding me all night. I can't imagine why, though. Not that I haven't been busy with Gabe, and the hoers de oeuvres, and keeping all the furniture safe, it just would have been nice, you know, to TALK to the man I love.

Ah well.

I'm talking to Matt when Ethan clears his throat and stands. I catch Matt's thought that he looks nervous, and I've got to say that I agree. What would make him this nervous? Maybe he's telling Lord Penbarin that foosball is going to determine the Tribunal standings. Or maybe that he's leaving for somewhere far away. And breaking up with me. Oh, hell…just don't cry and you'll be fine, I promise myself.

"Um, okay, hi everybody…alright, well…three years ago, I met someone special. She walked down the hallways like she owned the place, even though I could see that she was scared to death."

Oh God, is that me?

"She was absolutely perfect in my eyes, except for the little fact that she liked my best friend, and not me."

Oh yeah. Definitely me.

"I was hurt, really hurt, but then she turned sides, became Named, and she showed her true self to everyone for the first time. And I fell in love all over again."

I'm blushing, I know. Isabel's looking at me and smiling widely. This doesn't _sound_ like a breakup speech…

"Rochelle, you and I are soul mates. I know it in my heart, and every time I look at you, my stomach disappears."

There's gentle laughter. I'm still wondering: What's he saying?

"What I'm trying to say is, Rochelle, I love you with all of my heart, and I know it'll be forever."

He pulls out a box from his pocket. A small one, like one that can hold a…

"Will you marry me?" he opens to box to reveal a simple silver band with three diamonds on it. It's beautiful.

Okay, even though I promised that I wouldn't cry, I'm tearing up. Whatever. Tears of happiness don't count. There is no hesitation in my heart as I run across the room to him and jump into his arms, kissing him.

"Is that a yes?" he whispers.

"That's a hell yes!" I say back.

Everybody laughs and starts to clap and yell. "Oh, good!" Neriah looks relieved. "I was trying to find some way to tell you that I'm moving in with Matt in Athens, but now you and Ethan can have this house!"

I look at Ethan for confirmation that he wants to. "I don't care where we live," he shrugs. "Just as long as I'm with you."

Oh, my God.

How did _I_ end up with a perfect life?

"A toast!" Shaun says, standing up. "To Ethan and Rochelle. To all of us."

"Here, here!" Jimmy calls.

"From the ragged beginning, full of lies and deceit, but somehow, friendships shined through."

Ethan, Arkarian, and Isabel grin. I try not to think about the lies and deceit, sharing a grimace with Matt.

"New faces, old faces, loves being found, lost, and found again. And lost again. And found again." Everybody smiles at me and Ethan.

"Unpleasant surprises deaths…and yet, somehow, we've all managed to make it through, laughing and together, here in this room." Shaun finishes. There is a moment of silence while everyone thinks about these past few years, and what a journey this has been. And, I think as I look at Gabe, what it is going to be.

Finally, Arkarian raises his glass. "To the Named, forever together."

Everyone raises their glass as one and the low rumble of voices goes throughout the room. "To the Named."

And then Dillon manages to break his glass somehow, and the party begins again.

**THE END**

* * *

**Oh, wow. It's over. I hope you were all reasonably happy with the ending. I couldn't decide who to write it from, so i incorporated a little of everybody. It's been such a pleasure writing it, and even greater hearing from all of you guys. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and has been reviewing:**

**Dark Angel's Blue Fire, Elledreamer, DancerGirl51, Agate16, elven-jewel-18, TonksFan693, WebOfDreams89, tam-tam23, FutureFamousMovieDirector, grimm018, Jessica(you don't know...), Booknerd, robster639, MinervaEvenstar, JosephineTay, WhiteBloodRose, Sophinna, IdiotAmerica56, 4given4ever, IssyArkarian, irule, -girrlzrule-, FMA4EVER, sky diamond, mystikaldeath, 2runaway, LatheniaMarduke, KingAuthorandHerSidekick, dml92,and twilightangel61090**

**PLEASE, please review, even if you never have, just to give me feedback on the story: what i could have done differently, what you liked, the good/bad/sad...**

**With, as of now, over 3000 hits and 118 reviews, i'm so glad that my first venture into fanfiction has been a success! Thanks again, and see you all with a sequel,**

**-HaLo-**


	16. Author's Note

**Hey, guys, check out the sequel to this story '_Til Death Do Us Part, Unfortunately_, just updated. **

**Your reviews would be appreciated, as so many of you made writing the first one worthwhile!**

**Thanks,**

**HaLo**


End file.
